Not Interchangeable
by drinking-alone
Summary: Anakin has formed an attachment to Ashoka.... Yes I went there!
1. Chapter 1

Anakin sat on the transport staring off into space, he had troubled thoughts on his mind but he was trying to shield them. Ahsoka sat on a knee and wiped R2-D2 with a rag, she carefully washed away swamp mud from the planet they had just recently visited. Anakin had crash landed after fighting off a handful of droid fighter ships. Ahsoka got the last of the mud and looked over at her master, his familiar furrowed brow, breaking his strong masculine face. His eyes seemed lost and confused, but frustration lay there as well. Ahsoka knew Anakin had a different method of going about things that often caused him anguish, but this time it was different.

"You know," Ahsoka aimed, "As much as you're trying to block your thoughts I can read you like an open book."  
Anakin broke from his trance with a startled glare; he looked over at his padawan. He cleared his throat as if to say something but didn't, he turned away from Ahsoka and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well R2, you're as good as new," Ahsoka smiled as the robot beeped in reply, "Go recharge."

R2-D2 beeped again and scooted down the ship's hallway. Rex and a few other clones were at the bridge and Ahsoka decided to join them. Normally she would have pried Anakin for answers but this time it didn't seem right.

"Ahsoka," Rex called upon seeing her at the doorway, "How's Skywalker?"

"Head in the clouds," Ahsoka said quietly, "Are we on course?"

"Jedi Temple next stop," Cody interjected.

Ahsoka took a seat and tapped a ration button, as much as she didn't want space food she took it anyway. She definitely couldn't wait until they landed back on Coruscant to get some food, she had a feeling Anakin wouldn't be hungry for a few days again. Sometimes Ahsoka wished her master wouldn't get so hung up on things, it was certainly not the Jedi way and it caused such a rift between them at times.

"What's up Ahsoka?" Rex asked softly, sitting next the padawan, "you seemed rather troubled for a Jedi."

"I'm just worried about Anakin, he's distant again."

"I wouldn't worry about that, he'll come out of it."

Ahsoka looked down at her hands.

"It's different this time, somehow it's just different."

Rex left it on that note and put a comforting arm around Ahsoka; she smiled at him and then returned to the back of the ship. Anakin was pretending to read clone reports, Ahsoka knew better and didn't disturb her master. She lay down on the floor and wrapped herself into her cloak.

When Ahsoka awoke Anakin was nowhere to be found. Ahsoka rushed through the ships doors and onto the loading platform, Rex came chasing after her.

"Ahsoka," he flustered out of breath, "General Skywalker left this for you."

He handed her a written message, rare to be coming from Anakin. She looked over the message.

_Go to the Jedi Temple and stay in the quarters until I contact you. _

_-Skywalker_

Ahsoka was very confused by this message, and had a strange twinge of sadness strike her core. Anakin never left impersonal messages like this before. It was so distant of him that Ahsoka felt a few tears brim into her eyes, she looked away from Rex.

"He's instructed me to take you to the Temple," Rex said gently.

Ahsoka took a large breath and attempted to push the emotion away and clear her thoughts. She followed Rex to yet another transport and clutched her handle so tightly that he knuckles wore white. She stared at the floor and didn't listen to the banter of the radio.

The sun was beginning to set as Ahsoka entered into the Temple, she said goodbye to Rex the best she could. Somehow Skywalker's order to stay in quarters gave Ahsoka the impression her training was over, and Anakin wanted to go solo again. Ahsoka was so lost in solemn thought that she was startled by Obi-wan's voice.

"Ahsoka," his smooth calming voice called, "how are you?"

"I'm troubled Master Obi-wan, I need to clear my thoughts...I-I," her voice caught, "Maybe I am to young to be a padawan," She choked back her fear of losing her status.

Obi-wan touched her shoulder gently and guided her to a secluded part of the hallway. He knelt down to be at eye's level with her.

"Tell me what is troubling you?"

"Anakin has put me in quarters here, he must be rejecting me as a Padawan," she yelped.

Obi-wan laughed very gently in a serene way, he meant no tease only compassion. He placed both hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and stared into her eyes with reassurance.

"He won't reject you because he cares too much to give you up. Yoda certainly won't let that happen nor will I," Obi-wan smiled as Ahsoka lifted her head a little higher, "You'll be staying in my quarters because the younglings have full rooms. Oh yes, this is very new the temple, quite a surprise to have so many possible Jedi. Are you hungry?"

"Very," Ahsoka sighed with relief, at least Obi-wan's quarters would give her privacy.

There were muttering voices when Ahsoka opened her eyes, it was still dark. She turned her head to listen closely but she found herself creeping out of bed to her door. She pulled the handle towards her which allowed the door to open slightly; a beam of light lay across her face.

"You must take her on Obi-wan," Anakin's voice sounded frantic.

"I will do nothing of the sort, you must train her, she has accepted you as her master."

"Obi-wan please, I beg you, something has come up."

"What is that? Padame? I wish you hadn't formed an attachment to her, you get so caught up at times, it's perfectly dreadful the way you carry on. "

"You don't understand, it's not Padame, its Ahsoka...," his voice dropped.

Ahsoka gasped her eyes darting as her heartbeat rose.

"What? You don't like her, she's not ready? What is it?"

"I've formed...," Anakin broke of midsentence.

There was silence for a very long time; Ahsoka grabbed the door handle for support. She couldn't see Anakin but she could see Obi-wan, he stood back and stared at his old apprentice.

"Anakin," Obi-wan finally spoke, "You've got to break the attachment to her, and you must do that without breaking off your commitment to train her."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was very awkward. Ahsoka bumped into Anakin while coming out of the bathroom. His enticing scent swelled into her mouth and nose. Her towel slipped slightly and Anakin quickly spun around crashing into Obi-wan's linen closet.

"What's going on in there?" Obi-wan called in a non questioning tone.

"Nothing!" Ahsoka and Anakin frantically called back.

Anakin winced as he pulled himself from the rubble of towels and sheets. Ahsoka tried not to laugh, she would only anger Anakin.

"I'm sorry master," She said softly.

"It's nothing," Anakin tried to brush off, "Be ready to go in an hour, we have to speak to the council."

Ahsoka felt her heart drop, did he really mean to get rid of her because he liked her.

"Another mission?" Ahsoka tried with a hurt tone.

Anakin nodded and grabbed a towel from under his foot. He awkwardly darted past her and into the bathroom. Ahsoka looked over at Obi-wan as she passed into her room; he had a smug look upon his face. Obi-wan knew Anakin better than Ahsoka ever could and as she closed her bedroom door she envied him... even Padme knew Anakin better than she did.

After she'd dressed Ahsoka came into the kitchen unit of Obi-wan's residence. He was looking through a book he'd gotten from the archives. As Ahsoka read the cover she recognized the material.

"I studied that before, in fact it was the last thing I studied before becoming a padawan," She sat at the table, "I didn't know you were interested in the famed 'Crystal Cave'."

"Oh very interested Ahsoka, I hope one day to dig up some for the temple," he smiled as he watched her mood improve.

Ahsoka was still a little confused about her position.

"I heard what Anakin said...," she trailed off.

"I know," Obi-wan replied looking at Ahsoka as she peeked her eyes up at him, "I could sense you there," he raised his hand as she open her mouth to speak, "No, Anakin didn't notice, he was too caught up with the moment."

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Ahsoka, you're training will continue."

She sighed slightly, with a small amount of relief, she still didn't believe Obi-wan. Anakin emerged at that point with slightly wet hair, his eyes dazed and his body rigid. He nodded to Ahsoka and passed through to the main door. Ahsoka and Obi-wan followed, Anakin took hold of Obi-wan's hand.

"Thank you Master," His voice was calm.

"I'll see you after your mission?"

"Yes Master."

Obi-wan watched as Anakin began down the hall, he turned to Ahsoka,

"Goodbye for now Ahsoka," He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Master, I'll see you soon," she smiled and quickly ran towards her master.

Anakin walked with a large gap between himself and Ahsoka as they ascended towards the Jedi Council. She'd never really been in the full presence of the whole Jedi Council, only in front of  
Yoda. Yet that had been private, she had been pulled from lessons to be given the news. She bit hard on her lip as they opened the massive doors and strode into the chamber.

"Welcome Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano," Yoda said with his wise voice.

Together they stood, Anakin almost as nervous as Ahsoka, but they both held very different reason for their nervousness.

"Master Yoda," Anakin spoke quietly, "What is our mission?"

"Go to the Outer Rim you are, find Jedi Master Fisto you must."

"What has happened to him," Anakin asked his voice clear.

"Captured Fisto is, unknown who has done this," Yoda alleged with a sullen tone, he looked to his side and glanced at Windu.

"Fisto is believed to be on Delari Prime, go now and with Haste Skywalker," Windu spoke with haist.

Anakin bowed and quickly walked away, Ahsoka bowed as well and chanter after her master. His pace was so fast that she had trouble keeping up without running. Her heavy lightsaber clanked against her side and her breath grew more but did not become laboured. Master Anakin stopped so suddenly that Ahsoka nearly fell when he yanked her to the side of the corridor.

"Owe Master," she complained and he placed a finger to his lip.

"Listen to me very carefully Ahsoka," his voice was barely a whisper.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Ahsoka blinked hard; she stared at Anakin, his normally inflexible face was soft. She knew why he was sorry but she decided it was better to play dumb. If she didn't he might find out that she knew about how he felt for her. His ruffled hair sat so neatly around his face that Ahsoka started to notice finer details of her master. The way his noticeable facial scar laid on his eye drew one into his story; his lips that had a natural soft pout.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin reminded her

"What are you sorry for master?" she stammered.

"Being distant, and not teaching you very well."

Ahsoka smiled and lightly punched his arm.

"You're doing fine."

His face broke into a soft smile; Ahsoka recognized the very rare smile but couldn't place it at the moment. His blue eyes held such a piercing light that Ahsoka's heart began to pulse harder. She felt something change inside of her and it burned at her core. "_what's happening,"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I am so sorry for the DELAY! There really is no excuse for why it took so long, I've been so busy with Final Exams. They're almost over and soon I will be able to update more. **

Only a few Clone troopers accompanied Jedi Master Skywalker and his Padawan Tano; the ship whirred awake and began to crank upwards. Ahsoka sat with Cody and listen to Rex and he as they argued over whom had the better shot. She glanced over to see Anakin muttering and holding himself against his seat, almost as if he was asleep and disturbed. She was quickly interrupted.

"Rex, I am the one who got more droids last battle, admit it," Cody leapt at Rex and the two crashed on the ground.

A few other Clones laughed at their scuffle, and then went back to cleaning their weapons.

"That's a lie; everyone knows you couldn't hit a swamp rat if it was the size of Coruscant," Rex swung over and pinned Cody, the two began roughhousing even more before they brought Ahsoka into their tiff.

"Ahsoka, who is the better shot?"

"I don't know," she muttered and stood up.

She wandered away from the boys and headed to the bridge of the ship, set on auto-pilot the hum was a nice distraction from her confused thoughts. She sat down at captains' chair, gazing out into the whirring stars.

"See anything Snips?" Anakin's voice cut into the atmosphere hardly with any question in his tone.

She turned to look up into his blue orbs, they stared ahead into space but soon traced down to her face. Ahsoka watched his eyes soften and his stiff frown relax to a very light smile. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Master, I--," she was cut short as Cody entered into the bridge.

"Sir, Rex has banged his head; can I get to the ship's medical hologram?"

Anakin nodded and Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle, they had been bound to end up hurt, one way or another. Anakin frustrated to not have time alone with Ahsoka moved over to the controls, he looked at the remaining time until they descended into the Delari Prime.

***

Ahsoka pulled her up her hood as they stepped onto the hot dessert surface of Delari Prime. She felt Anakin stand behind her and sigh, he leaned down to her ear.

"Do you hear anything snips?"

"Just wind and sweat," she replied quickly looking up and then to the troopers, they were almost hesitant to step on the surface.

"I can barely feel Fisto, but I believe he may be injured," Anakin said softly, he strode passed Ahsoka and then turned to the troopers.

"Take to the caves in the south," He ordered, "Ahsoka you will come with me."

Ahsoka began to feel her nerves pull through her and churn her stomach. She was afraid to be alone with Anakin know, did she feel something for him... would he try something on the mission? As they headed out she watched her master quickly enter into a run, she watched with abandon before copying his moves.

They moved quite fast towards the east canyons; her breath became heavy but she did not feel worn. The sun beat down from the edges of the cliff, and the crags barely offered any shade at this time in the day. Noon was the harshest hour and Ahsoka felt it sting her throat, but she kept up with Anakin as best she could. He was very fast and had a large gate for stamina, it was no wonder he moved so fast through his ranks as well.

The canyon narrowed and the slope inclined more and more; Ahsoka slowed accordingly. Anakin's pace stayed the same and he continued up the slope until a plateau. He turned swiftly and his cloak swirled around his legs, his eyes had a glow from under the shade of the hood. Ahsoka climbed as fast as she could towards him and he reached out his hand for her. As she took it he pulled her into him, his scent burning against her mouth and nose.

"He's close," He breathed.

"He's not the only one," she muttered under her breath, his infamous smirk appeared.

He stared into the young adult's eyes, her smile holding fear but only slightly. Anakin turned slowly and together they carried on through to the top of the gorge. They walked single file through the somewhat shifted hard sand, Anakin walked with long strides again, and Ahsoka began to falter just as the second sun set. She leaned against a large boulder and watched her master stop. The air around them began to cool and she pulled her cloak around her.

"General Skywalker," Cody's voice broke out over the speaker.

"Skywalker here."

"We've made camp, no sign of Fisto, what about on your watch?"

"No," Anakin's cold voice bit into the evening, "Nothing, but I don't think he's far away from us."

"Right," Cody said, "We'll rendezvous with you in the morning."

Anakin closed the connection and quickly spotted a small cavern lower in the adjacent canyon; he leapt with the force and landed gracefully near the entrance. Ahsoka concentrated and joined him hastily , her hand was quickly joined with his as he pulled her into the cave.

"Master I--," She was cut off instantly; Anakin's finger lay across her lips.

He leaned in, and pressed his soft lips against hers. They parted slightly and Ahsoka felt his tongue lightly taste her mouth, at this moment she felt herself part her own lips. His strong fingers clasped the back her head bring her up against his body, her head cradled back in his clasp. The night loomed upon them and he pressed his pelvis against hers.

"Master," Ahsoka managed, "Slow down."

He let her go, and stood back. His eyes grew with intensity, he seemed to have been tranced... in a way Ahsoka had been glad for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered and he pulled back, away from her warmth.

Ahsoka caught his arm pulling him back to her. She was not going to let him get away, not this time. He didn't fight against her, but Ahsoka feared his strength above hers... yes she was agile and very advanced for her years. But Anakin was or at least could be the most powerful Jedi, he changed his mind a lot and it was a rarity he followed the code to the line. He had enough power to seduce her, to break her mind and take her under his will. The force was so strong with him that it could be felt pulsing through him even if she was far away. Only once when he was weak did she begin to lose the feel of his power.

His eyes lessened in the moonlight, his intensity dampened by her words. She reached up touching his face; the hard pouted lips were clasped against each other. His eyes began to harden.

"Don't," she spoke softly, "please Anakin."

His name sounded foreign in her mouth, she'd used it so rarely.

Anakin slowly took a step back from her, his eyes drifted away behind her. She followed and he backed away, again she pushed and he pulled, their energy grew and the game ended when his back hit the wall. He smiled at her, she stared against it.

"So determined snips," He teased her expression, "and yet... so hesitant to let me in."

"Not when there is someone else," her voice grew cold.

He pushed himself off the wall and made her dance around to his position earlier, this time she hit the wall with a gasp. Anakin placed his hands against her arms, trapping her against the hard surface. He pressed his leading leg between her, grinding against the very opening of love. His head dropped to look her in the eyes his very core burning against her.

"I do not care for Padame any longer, neither does she," he seemed disjointed from the incident, as if it never hurt to tell him it was over, "We've gone our separate destinies."

"Well," Ahsoka pushed against him, "You'll have to win my affections."

He stepped back and smirked at her hidden relief, she thought she had control but in reality Anakin held the power. His every move already had caused Ahsoka to ache for him, her mediating increased and the desire to keep their padawan-master bond was beginning to fail.

"You don't think I will?" Anakin laughed.

Although, at that moment he wished hadn't, a trap snared the two jedi's into a tough net. They had no way of reaching for their lightsabers. Ahsoka sighed against his chest in defeat.

"What's a matter snips? Don't feel like an adventure."

"You have no idea Master...no idea."

The voices of their captors grew intensely, the notion of a catch caused Ahsoka and Anakin to be groped...and in places one should not speak of. Bound so tightly in the net Anakin tried to think of a place, but the ether being sprayed caused them both to lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I was in Italy for two weeks. This was finished before I left I forgot to update. More Soon, just settling back into life in Canada. **

Ahsoka awoke quickly, only to find herself jumping against binds. Her will to bend the force was weak; the ether had had a stronger effect than she had thought. After a few more pulls against her restraints she lay still breathing against her gag. The air felt cold, colder than it had in the night. There was frozen dew shagged to her eye lashes when she finally realized she could still see. Her eyes flew wildly around her looking for Anakin; she spotted him.

"Is the girl awake?" a raspy voice echoed.

Ahsoka quickly shut her eyes, and hoped they would buy her performance.

"Yes," a softer voice called, "It can wait until they both have woken."

She opened her eyes slowly and could now sense Anakin to her right; she glanced over, her breath caught slightly. His robe had been stripped, and his bare chest glistened against the low lighting in the cavern. He hung by a suspended rope, and his head flopped to the side, his lips in the soft pout that Ahsoka recognized with every fibre of her body. His eyes were closed, but not tightly shut there was however, a bruise around his right eye. He was out and out cold. It seemed he had been questioned and knocked out again.

_Anakin,_ she tried with her mind, _Anakin wake up._

Anakin slowly came too, but he was careful about it. He glanced over to Ahsoka, her body bound against the earth.

"They must be awake," One was restless, he jabbed Anakin against his side, "This one is, I know it," again he jabbed, harder this time.

Anakin reopened his eyes and attempted to thrust his legs upwards to knock the attacker against the wall. He came close, but was quickly stunned with an electric rod; he cried out in a sharp burst of pain.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed.

One threw a hand across her face, he then laughed coldly.

"This one squeals."

They all joined the cold laughter, Ahsoka tried to squirm -where was her lightsaber?- Anakin came around, he looked very defeated, and he needed his troops. Their only hope was if they could be found, and rescued. For once they were sure luck was not going to save them.

Ahsoka was raised from her holding binds, and dragged towards the exit of the cavern; she fought against their strong hands.

"Let me go, let go," she struggled, "Master, help!" her words fell flat.

She was dragged away from his sight, but she still struggled. Two stronger men took hold of her and brought her to an even colder room, a young man stood at its center touching a weird vine plant. He motioned for her release and they left locking the door behind them.

"Since we attempted to get information from your mate, we decided to have him watch you be taken away."

The young man picked up a pair of sheers from a table adjacent to his left. He held them amongst his long fingers, staring at the object.

"H-he's not my mate," Ahsoka managed.

"I highly doubt that," The young man mocked, he roughly snatch the vine and snipped away a branching arm.

"He's not."

"The pheromones coming from him are much too strong," The young man gritted through his teeth, "We've had to clear out the women."

Ahsoka didn't even realize that Anakin had pheromones; it wasn't something she could smell. The thought of his sweat subconsciously making her attracted to him worried her slightly.

"I don't know what to tell you," Ahsoka apologized.

"You can start by telling me, why you are here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"We're looking for a friend," Ahsoka mumbled, she stared hard at the man. He wasn't human that was for sure.

"Two Jedi's and a clone trooper ship are just looking for a friend?" He muttered between his teeth, "At least your stories match."

Ahsoka looked towards the plant; the young man took a small flower between his teeth. A long silver tongue reached out and the flower grew a dark purple velvet color.

"This might burn against your skin," he mused, and began to pace towards her, "It caused great anguish for your mate."

As the man drew closer she saw he had scales and spines for long hair, his eyes were a soft very pale green. He took his time placing the flower against Ahsoka's cheek and just as he had said the flower burned against her skin. She screamed out in pain but quickly stiffened it, her lips and knuckles grew white against the clenching. He pulled back and the flower had turned black; he knelt down and roughly grabbed Ahsoka's jaw jutting it upward to the ceiling.

"Tell me why you are here!" he hissed again.

"We're looking for another Jedi--," Ahsoka cried out as he gripped tighter onto her jaw, "F-Fisto," she choked out before the flower could touch her lips.

He released her, and there was a long silence. The man stepped back his spines shivering, but not from what he had realized but from something else. Ahsoka glanced towards him, she could not have divulged more than Anakin. And yet he still moved farther into the shadows, his fingers moved to a small shimmer of light and snapped against each other.

"Fisto," his voice called, it was very small now, "Fisto, they've come for you."

Ahsoka could not believe what she was hearing that she almost didn't recognize herself speaking against the movement in the room.

"Let me see Anakin."

The spined man looked at her and then disappeared. Moments that felt like lifetimes in themselves passed. Ahsoka shifted uncomfortable, her very low weight seemed to drag her to the floor. A door adjacent opened loudly causing her to jump. A few moments passed and Anakin was shoved into the room. He collapsed beside her, his weakened state so vulnerable. Ahsoka placed her hand against his cheek. His eyes like slits widened.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka, I shouldn't be your master," He managed to crack his small smile.

A voice broke the moment.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan."

"Fisto?" Anakin asked, he moved to a standing position with help from Ahsoka.

"Sorry about the mess, I had to be sure."

Anakin glanced towards Ahsoka, and then to the strange man who'd questioned them. He'd hidden himself in the shadows now, cowering maybe.

"Couldn't you sense me?"

Fisto looked away from them and began to pace the room. Slowly he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"No," he said quietly, he looked towards Anakin, " I fear the force has been taken from me."

Ahsoka stepped forward into the group; she was still regaining herself after what had happened. She spoke without choosing her words, the confusion was all too recognizable in her tone.

"What do you mean; the force has been taken from you. People can't rob medichlorians from your blood," she stared back at Anakin but his face seemed to disagree, "it's impossible," she whispered.

He moved closer to the young padawan, his completely black eyes which never showed any white grew even darker,

"I fear we are no longer impervious to the dark side, they have an ultimate weapon."


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere was very cold as the Jedi and clones returned to the temple. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka had spoken to each other since they found Fisto. Master Fisto sat with his many tentacles covering himself; he had felt robbed as much as they had. The news was bad, very bad; and the war had turned on the Jedi for the worst. Could the dark side have possibly found a way to physically take the force from persons who possessed it? Ahsoka was scared, and she knew Skywalker was too; this news could only lead to him becoming angry...something that weakened him... something that also seduced him. With her own fears of what was becoming of their relationship swarming her mind, life seem to be slanting into a downward spiral. Her thoughts became confused in themselves and she became lost.

"Snips," Anakin spoke, he kept his eyes staring straight as the ship began to land.

"I--," Ahsoka stammered, she'd been caught off guard and interrupted.

"I'm going to stop this no matter what," he continued to keep his eyes away from hers; "I'll protect you."

"I can hold my own," Ahsoka muttered, but Anakin had left her side.

Everyone stood as the shipped docked; they raced into the temple as if gunfire was upon their backs. It wasn't long before the temple knew the demising news. Yoda spoke to the council members as Ahsoka sat outside waiting for the meeting to finish.

The corridor seemed at peace, it wasn't in a frantic rush, it didn't even possess emotion yet it new its place would be for peace. Did Ahsoka know hers? Was she to become a Jedi, or be robbed of her power? Would Anakin finally make up his mind, only a Skywalker would walk as the sky did, in circles becoming a new sky every day. So maybe it wasn't meant to be, but he did have feelings for her. It had been there since the day she boarded of the transporter, in the middle of a battle. The mistaken identity of who was training who, the moment their personalities had clashed like a poorly designed room...something had been there. They fought as if they were married, and perhaps they were, only to divorce once the training was complete. So maybe Ahsoka did understand Anakin in some ludicrous way, some way that ran deeper than her conscious thought. The notion that they had been in love with each other the day they met was not too far off; not that Ahsoka began to stop trying to rationalize his perplexing behaviour. But it couldn't be as simple as calling him complex could it, but perhaps that what Anakin was, he was different he wasn't like most persons are. He was walking in a different lane of traffic.

And then Ahsoka began to wonder, could Anakin be afraid to lose all his power, the most power any Jedi has had? Would he feel weak and useless again like the days he lived on Tatooine, the dark memories he refused to divulge with Ahsoka. She wondered what had happened to him, only Padame and Obi-wan knew his past.

"Ahsoka?"

She snapped up quickly and dropped her lightsaber she'd been clutching tightly as if she would lose it soon.

"Paik?"

"Is that you Ahsoka?" Paik's voice had grown deeper since she'd last seen him.

He was human like Anakin, but he didn't remember where he'd come from. His eyes were hazel; they held small slivers of green and his face had become more squared. Paik lost his childish features but Ahsoka had never seen the change as drastically as she saw it now, he was 17 and the last time she'd seen him, he wasn't as handsome as he stood before her.

"I can hardly recognize you," Ahsoka laughed softly, she stood to attempt to reach his height, but he still stood taller than her.

"I have to say the same; you suit the padawan look quite well."

He leaned down to pick up her dropped lightsaber and placed it gently into her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Ahsoka whispered, "I had to leave right away."

"I understand," Paik's voice broke slightly, "Master Skywalker, he has interesting methods."

Ahsoka looked behind her at the closed doors of the council chambers, her mind on what they were discussing, to Anakin. Would the war every stop long enough for them to catch their breath? Ahsoka clutched her lightsaber, and then felt her face drop and something burn at the back of her throat.

"Are you still fighting with the backwards V position?" Paik asked, attempting to distract the welling tears that Ahsoka hardly noticed.

"Um, yeah, but in the heat of battle I don't notice I'm doing it... I am trying to correct it though," she forced her voice into a normal interval.

"Well," Paik spoke, his voice softer now, "If it keeps you alive, that's good enough for me."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply but just then the doors swung open from the Jedi council.

"Ahsoka," Anakin jetted, "Let's go."

He walked past her without stopping.

"Bye, Paik."

He held his hand up and then bought it down as Ahsoka trailed after Skywalker. She waved quickly, but for some reason she was very glad to be leaving. Her friends had all been slightly jealous when it was announced that she was going to be a Padawan. Now her visit had just made her feel awkward.

"Who was that?" Skywalker asked, his eyes staring into an info pad.

"Paik," Ahsoka answered in a dull tone, "Old friend."

"Is that what I'll become when we're done with training," Skywalker muttered from the side of his mouth, "an 'old friend'."

"No," Ahsoka shot back so quickly it surprised her.

Anakin smiled his small smirk, and then spoke,

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm loving the 2nd season of Clone Wars, my roommates think I'm lame because after I'm finished my Uni homework I watch it. More chapters to come, I'm really inspired now! Comment if you please my lovely readers. :) Ps. I don't know why it isn't a link, but I drew fanart for the story. (It's my first attempt at drawing the characters so there are loads of mistakes. )**

.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh really?" Ahsoka's tone was soaked with sarcasm, "Is it the fact that we're about to crash land or the entire separatist fleet are behind us."

"It's not the entire fleet," Anakin laughed, he glanced up to the rear view monitor, "I'd say half."

Ahsoka groaned and clutched onto the locked out control shaft, she pulled hard but it wouldn't budge.

"Relax," Anakin said over the roar of the atmosphere, "I've done this a hundred times."

"What crashing?" Ahsoka hollered back with absolute no question in her tone.

The ship jolted against gravity and the window grew clouded with fire and smoke. Anakin let his smirk form as he braced for the earth below. Ahsoka grabbed onto her armrest as the craft broke out of the clouds, the fire and smoke cleared. They were headed into an ocean, or maybe a small sea; it didn't matter to Ahsoka, she screamed and reached out for Anakin.

Then the impact of the water and ship threw her against the binds of the seatbelts. She exhaled sharply as the ship rocked forward once again and fell back against the pull of the planet; levelling with the sea. The creaking of the hull ceased and everything grew still.

"See," Anakin said very quietly, "it's over," he slowly reached for his buckle and then notice that something tugged against him; he looked to his hand.

Small orange fingers lay entwined in his own. His eyes traveled up the arm to Ahsoka's face, she sat staring doe eyed to the sea, empty as it was there was so much written across her face. Anakin used his other hand and pulled the belt from him, he came close to Ahsoka. Her eyes darted to his.

"What?" He teased.

"You are _**way**_ too lucky," she muttered.

Anakin chuckled, and then his laugh burst from him, he bent and clutch his knees. Ahsoka pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms. Anakin slowly decreased to snickering, he stood up.

"I'd never let you get hurt Ahsoka," his tone grew a little more serious, "I won't let you die."

Ahsoka's expression changed, she remembered when she'd been trapped in the airlock. Anakin had to choose between giving away information about force sensitive children or saving Ahsoka's life. She'd been grateful he'd saved her, but the tone of his voice that day gave something else away. Something she now knew what had been.

She stood and headed for the exit, she felt rather sheepish for getting mad. She didn't want to scare Anakin away. Was that the reason he'd finished it with Padme?

"Oh come on, we didn't die," he jetted chasing after her.

"No, we didn't," Ahsoka agreed.

She pulled the ship doors open with a strong forceful tug. Gail winds blew into the cabin and pushed them both back. Anakin grabbed onto the roof handles and pulled himself to the door. Ahsoka squinted against the slashing rain.

"BUT SURVIVING DOESN'T HELP US NOW!" Ahsoka bellowed over the roar of the wind and swirling sea.

Master Skywalker stared out to the gaping sea and in the distance he could see land. A small rock, he couldn't tell if it held any life but it was their only hope.

"CLOSE THE DOORS! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"WHAT!?"

"CLOSE THE DOORS!"

"WHAT!?" Ahsoka tried to yell louder.

Anakin stumbled against the pushing gnawing wind and grabbed the door handle. He yanked until it closed with a somewhat quiet click; the gale had deafened him slightly. He stood thinking, he didn't exactly have a plan.

"Oh," Ahsoka said quietly, she too had been deafened by the wind.

There was a loud boom, and smoke swelled into the air in front of the ship, it dispersed quickly. A moment later it happened again, it was closer now.

"Master," Ahsoka stammered.

Anakin motioned for her to remain quiet, she bit her lip. He paced to the back of the ship and grabbed strange instruments from the storage cabinet. Tossing one to Ahsoka he pulled at the emergency hatch in the floor. The wind glided underneath the ship and did not swirl in as it once did previously. Anakin placed the shiny metal object into the front of his mouth, biting its hold he leapt into the sea below. Ahsoka frantically scrambled after Anakin clutching the object in her hand.

The water was ice cold and shot through Ahsoka like a knife; she gasped for air and continually fought against the waves as they crashed over her. In her frenzied attempt to search for Anakin she narrowly missed a bomb from fighter ships above.

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka yelped as water washed her mouth.

Skywalker emerged from the water a few meters away from her, the metal object still between his teeth. He swam towards her and grabbed the instrument from her, Anakin tried to push it into her mouth.

"Ahsoka, it will help you breathe," Anakin promised.

Ahsoka shook her head, her teeth were chattering so hard they felt as if they might break against each other. Anakin pulled the shivering Padawan against his body; bombs were now targeting the ship which floated away from them.

"I won't let you die," He told her, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Ahsoka pushed against him, even his warmth was fading... but they seemed to be drifting towards land and Anakin was quiet and still. He was quiet, he was concentrating; using the force to pull them to shore. As they drew closer to land, the sea was merciful. Its waves gently pushed them, it was as if had tested them and they had passed. The beach surprised them; its rough strong surface welcomed their touch.

Anakin slowly picked up Ahsoka from the low waters of the break; he carried her as she breathed into her hands. Both Jedi were soaked, the only thing that survived with spirit was their lightsabers. Anakin found a small cavern in the side of the cliffs of the beach, it went in a ways in and the shelter was too good to pass up. As Ahsoka attempted to warm her feet by the small fire Anakin had built; her master was collecting more wood. He came back with some food he'd found in a very water drowned tree.

They listened to the heavy rain as it pelted against the forest outside and the crackling of the fire. Both of them were cold, but sat across from each other. It was no use sitting together until they'd dried off a bit. Ahsoka unbuckled her arm bands and pulled the wet leather from her arm. It was hard to tug and she had to yank them roughly to make the fabric budge. Anakin hung their cloaks from jutting appendages of the cavern, and removed his boots as Ahsoka had done. He shrugged from his armour until he was in his underclothes, a long tunic and warm thin pants. Skywalker's eyes roamed the cavern and landed on Ahsoka, her lekku seemed to have constricted; he moved closer and reached out to touch them. Once his fingers grazed the stripped tails he heard a voice, her voice. _Don't_, it told him.

Ahsoka turned and looked up at him, she smirked. He reached out again to touch the soft tail.

_Master I said don't._

"How are you doing that?" Anakin whispered.

"They're an extension of my brain, it happens sometimes," she responded, "It shouldn't work on other species, but your strong with the force, so," she paused to rub her arms, "I guess it works with you," her voice had become soft.

Skywalker gazed into the fire, in his peripheral vision he saw Ahsoka, her lips broke open.

"Master, will they find us here?"

Her question settled into the calm ambiance of the grotto, the fire causing shadows to dance against the walls. It was mesmerising and they lost themselves in it for a few moments.

"Who," he replied quietly.

The fire crackled back as him and flickered, it too was dancing.

"Master Obi-wan, Yoda... anyone from the temple," her voice was small now, she licked her lips, "Will we be found before the separatists find us?"

"Yes," Anakin replied again, he looked at her, she looked back, "Yes, they'll find us."


	9. Chapter 9

The fire had died quite significantly when Ahsoka opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, her muscle were stiff from the cold. The rain could only be heard from a distance, it was no longer raging like had been hours earlier. She couldn't tell if it was daylight or night; she just knew that she was cold and hungry. Anakin shifted against her back, he was waking up as well.

"Hey snips," he whispered.

Ahsoka grabbed some wood that lay adjacent to her and placed it on the fire. It rolled into place and soon broke into flames. She moved to let Anakin have some of the heat.

"Master, what did you hope to discover from searching separatist territory?" She placed her palms to the fire.

Anakin sat up and reached for his cloak, he pulled both of them down handing one to his Padawan.

"Clues," he assumed before wrapping himself in his cloak, "This is why I didn't bring R2; Yoda knew we'd be attacked."

"Master, how were we supposed to find out about what happened to Master Fisto out here?" she thought inwardly for a moment, "I mean, would we have found a base where they did what they did to him?"

"With our luck of falling into ludicrous situations, we might have," he smiled and then looked at Ahsoka, "I'm only following orders at this point."

"You?" Ahsoka teased, "Master I believe I may have died and joined the force."

Anakin laughed shortly poking the fire with his boot he traced his eyes to the exit of the cavern. They both knew they had to find a way off this planet, but without a ship it may be impossible.

"Do you know," Ahsoka murmured, her voice caused the cave to grow still, "Do you know if it's morning or night?"

Anakin shook his head and remained staring at the exit; Ahsoka had joined his eye line and wondered about the cycling pattern of this planet. The wind had died a few hours ago, but the cool air remained.

"I don't think there is a day or night," Anakin answered after a while, both of them had zoned out to a different time.

Ahsoka stood and stretched her sore arms; she walked towards the entrance. The sea was almost still and the beach had washed up some plant life but nothing useful. Anakin joined Ahsoka by her side.

"Thank you Master," Ahsoka sighed, "You're always saving my life."

"You save mine too Snips," Anakin nudged his elbow against her side, "It's something we do."

"Look out for each other?" she asked.

"And take care of each other."

She let a soft smile wash upon her face like the gentle waves now rolling onto their discovered island. Anakin stepped out and looked up to the sky above, it was a wondrous swirl of grey. The clouds seemed to always be full and ready to burst, but Anakin ventured out none the less.

"Master?"

"It's ok Snips, I don't sense danger."

She followed him out to the beach and glanced out to the endless ocean. How were they ever going to escape? Did anyone even know they were here? Ahsoka stumbled against some tangled roots jutting from the sand, she took a second look. Nothing of use.

"What were you like as a child, Ahsoka?" Skywalker asked almost as if he'd ordered her to answer.

"I don't really think I can answer that Master," She took a seat on a large piece of driftwood.

Anakin held onto the rock he was about to throw and faced her. His face crumpled in question.

"I mean, I'm still a child Master," She quickly spurted.

"How old are you?" he turned back to the sea skipping the rock away.

"I'm almost 15 now."

Anakin faltered slightly and threw the rock in a downward tilt; it crashed against the water and disturbed the sea.

"I almost forgot, you are only 14," his tone seemed to grow with a sullen ambiance, "You really are just a child."

"Not in every aspect," she replied quickly, "You even said _you_ forget my age because of my skill."

Anakin rotated around to face Ahsoka again, he smiled sincerely. The wind picked up slightly and blew his hair tenderly.

"I did say that, didn't I," he nodded through his words.

He took a seat beside Ahsoka handing her a stone as he gazed out to sea again. She lifted it from her hand using the force and caused it tumbled around in the air.

"What about you Master, what were you like as a child?"

"Sorry Snips, that's something we don't talk about," He sat up straighter than before and brought a pebble to his hands from the ground.

Ahsoka sighed; she was never going to know her Master as well as she wanted to. She glanced down at her hands, and then felt something. It was a power she'd felt before and she didn't like it. Pursing her lips to begin with an "M" Anakin interrupted.

"I feel it too snips."

They knew that a Sith was coming for them, he was closing in fast. Ahsoka and Anakin readied their light sabers, a familiar humming of their weapons as they felt the dark side draw closer to them. It wasn't the first time they would face it, and it wouldn't be the last.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, lot of homework, reading to be exact. More in the coming week. Maybe even a chapter up tomorrow as well. R&R my wonderful readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, Uni blows, but exams are coming up, and I will still be studying. But I promise you, this story is what I do on my study breaks. High fives for the season 2 of SWTCW, I find it quite grand. Well, I'm working on the next chapter as I post this one, so I hope I don't leave you again for two weeks. Rate and Review please **

The new Sith came from the sky above; he was escorted by two droids and rode a speeder. His red lightsaber glowing against the clouded sky that lay behind him; Ahsoka turned to push herself against Anakin's back. He flew by them taking a swing, but quickly rounded around for a second attempt.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted, pointed towards the droids.

She leapt out and sliced them both, they fell crashing upon each other. Ahsoka turned to see her master jump and land on the front of the speeder causing the Sith to slow down and battle him. Both men leapt off the vehicle to the beach below. Their swords crashed against each other and Ahsoka felt anger and frustration grow from them. She began to dash towards the duel but the Sith thrust her back with a strong push of the force. The entity barrelled against her; throwing her meters away.

She fell back onto her elbows and lost her lightsaber. Turning over; she propped herself up with one knee and frantically searched for her weapon. It lay a few hundred yards from her; reaching out she began to feel for it. The sword jiggled and then began to crawl towards the Padawan's open grip.

Anakin lunged forward in attempts to stab the enemy but the Sith jumped over and barely caught Anakin from behind. The Jedi slashed threw the air quickly fending the Sith away; pushing him back to where Ahsoka stood. Her glowing green lightsaber nearing the edge of the Sith's face threatening to end his life. It was at that point that he surrendered.

"Who is your master," Anakin growled.

"Jedi scum," The Sith hissed.

"Who are you working for?" Ahsoka barked, her brows furrowed at the Sith.

The Sith began to laugh, it was small and it came from the back of his throat but it was a smug laugh. Anakin frowned and took a step closer to the foe; his frustration fighting against the serenity of his thoughts.

The wind picked and a sound of an engine rocketed through the air. It vibrated against their hearts and was quickly identified.

"Master," Ahsoka yelped.

A ship the size of the twilight had emerged and was hovering over the group. The blast of winds knocked both Jedi and Sith away from each other. Whilst stumbling back, Anakin grabbed Ahsoka by the arm and pulled her against his body. The wind kicked up sand from the beach and sprayed into the Jedi's eyes. Ahsoka rubbed at them attempting to cry the sand out; it stung and wore at her concentration.

Anakin's grip tightened upon her shoulder and his arms circled around her upper body. She linked her hands from the other side of Anakin's body and pulled them against his muscular torso. For the first time, real fear scorched the Padawan's mind and burned her thoughts. The fear of death and losing Anakin seemed so much more real when her master had given up on fighting the Sith.

"Master," Ahsoka whispered, it was barely audible.

"Get aboard," The Sith ordered.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka to his backside taking a strong hold of her hand. He obeyed the Sith and began to board the ship. Ahsoka dug her heals in and yanked on Anakin's hand.

"Ahsoka don't," Anakin said with a hard tone.

"We're giving up?" Ahsoka breathed, she let her arm go limp.

She followed behind him; each foot in front of the other with defeat. The wind changed direction and softened. The air grew still with thought. And then suddenly it hit her, their lightsabers had not been taken from them... this Sith had backed them into a corner but they were about to leap out a window. As soon as Skywalker's feet had clunked onto the ship's docking ramp, his hand was upon his lightsaber.

Blue light broke out with a slicing noise as it cut the air. Anakin knocked down several droids as he fought along with Ahsoka; she ran aboard the ship and killed the commanding droid. Quickly and frantically she began the take off sequence of the ship, it lurched up and shook slightly.

Anakin fought the Sith before leaping back up onto the closing dock ramp; he didn't look away until the planet surface was very small and the Sith's red crystal had faded away. His arm began to grow hot and numb in the course of seconds. He glanced down to a very fresh saber wound.

"Kinda close Skyguy," Ahsoka spoke smugly to Anakin's back.

"I'd watch it Snips," Anakin smirked turning and facing her; he clutched his wound, "We're not out of the outer rim yet."

"Master," Ahsoka gasped dashing towards him.

"It's nothing," Anakin winced as she attempted to pry his hand off the gash, "I guess you were right, maybe it was a little close."

Ahsoka worriedly rolled her eyes and tried to look at the wound again but Anakin moved past her. He wasn't the first to admit to weakness, or frustration. Perhaps that is what caused him to get hurt; Anakin did run with his emotions quite a bit. But what he was thinking now, she couldn't tell. His expression, his thoughts seemed somewhere else, perhaps on Padme. She wasn't as young as Ahsoka; in fact she was older than the both of them. Maybe Ahsoka was just a child, but she held so much wisdom... an old soul trapped in an adolescent body.

Anakin looked back at her, his expression amalgamated and became confused. Ahsoka had lost herself in the moment of time at that second; she felt her cheeks coldly receive the air. Tears had slowly crept over her lids and spilt upon her orange skin.

"Snips, what's wrong?" Anakin whispered in a soft voice.

Ahsoka felt blood rush away from her mouth; parting her lips to speak no sound came out. Had she really just cried and not known. The surprise caused more to come, she couldn't stop. Her master embraced her against his shoulder of his wounded arm and placed a hand against her head tails.

The thoughts Anakin attempted to hear were silent. Ahsoka was not thinking of anything, just sadness.

"Ahsoka," Anakin murmured, he kneeled, "Come on, you can tell your master what's wrong."

Ahsoka wiped one her cheeks with her thumb, she took a large hungry breath. The tears ceased, the breath had helped.

"Why," She began, "Why do you like me?" her voice had trailed off.

Anakin smiled softly, he placed a hand against her cheek and brought his forehead to hers.

"What's not to like," he comforted.

He touched his lips against hers and pulled her body into his. For both of them, this escape had been lucky in a few aspects. Ahsoka broke from his lips to move to his neck, she'd often wondered what would spark Anakin. Her lips kissed lightly and then roughly, she ran her hands up through his hair; parting it through each of her fingers and then taking a rough hold. Anakin applied pressure to her back and dragged her on top of his body as he lay down. Ahsoka broke from his neck and sat up quickly. Her master propped himself on his shoulders.

"Anakin," she began, her voice held some embarrassment, "It's not that I wouldn't want to, I'm just..."

"Not ready," Anakin replied, his voice was understanding and took a hold of her hand.

She timidly nodded.

"I'll wait," He whispered smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I've been getting a lot of questions about age, in reviews but mostly messages. Anakin is almost 22 and Ahsoka is almost 15 in my story. That's a 7 year difference, and for me I dated a guy who was 6 years older than me and he considered me a child even though I was 18. Anyways enjoy the latest chappie : )**

Ahsoka let her eyes close for a few moments, she felt tired. So much had happened in the past day, too much that is was hard to grasp. Crashing into a water filled moon, almost big enough to be a small planet. The force being sucked out of Jedi like some sort of vampire leech, it was the ultimate weapon in the raging Clone Wars. The Sith, as strange and as young as he was, had also been a threat. Although he was in training like Ahsoka... he was foolish, she knew better than anyone to keep someone trained in the force armed. Especially when armed with a lightsaber. The room grew dark, focusing in the center, his pitch dark eyes held no white, his blue skin was pale... it seemed like it should have been darker, but it wasn't. The glow of a good soul had left. The Sith reached out to touch one of her head tails and Ahsoka snapped awake.

"M-master," she quickly blurted.

Ahsoka looked around, the room was silent and Skywalker was nowhere to be seen. She slowly sat back in her chair, the stars flying by causing a wormhole effect against the windows of the ship. Rubbing her arms for some warmth she glanced at the charter system, the Jedi temple was their next stop on the city planet. Somehow she didn't want to go back, she was afraid they would be separated by something. A inkling in the distant future bothered her, were they to be found out? She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to spend more time with Anakin. He seemed to be warming to the idea of her age, and she to his. He was young for an adult, but not to someone who was still in their adolescence.

"The handy thing about this ship," Anakin reported from behind the Padawan, "We can fly under separatist radar."

Ahsoka jumped slightly, his voice caught her off guard. Her thoughts swirled away in her mind like a hand through smoke. She turned to face him. His hair fell in the usual way, and his pouted lips held a small smile. Placing his hands on his hips he slightly pulled his lips back to revel his teeth in a larger smile.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your mouth said wait, but your lekku said otherwise," He softly laughed.

"I said you couldn't do that," Ahsoka bleated, "it's not fair!"

"What's not fair," Anakin teased removing his glove, he reached out to touch her head tails, "Let me see," he taunted.

Ahsoka leapt out of her chair and quickly darted away from him,

"I said don't Skyguy," she screamed while allowing a giggle escape her lips, she enjoyed the flirtatious game of cat and mouse, "don't even think about i--."

Anakin pulled her towards him with the force; she floated against his chest and tried to push against him in jest. They struggled against each other chuckling before stopping adjacent to the bridge wall. Skywalker held his hand over her right lekku, barely touching it he hovered his fingers. Her chest rose sharply, she wanted to hold her breath. His power flowed through the tips of his touch, it lightly fluttered against her skin kissing it like a butter fly.

"Do you feel that?" Anakin stated his breath almost as sharp as Ahsoka's.

"How powerful are you?" Ahsoka whispered, she tried to calm herself as he came closer.

"I could be more powerful than Master Yoda," Anakin murmured, leaning towards her lips, "don't be afraid, you don't have to speak to tell me."

"Tell you what," she said so softly, her feelings broke away from her guard.

He touched her lekku lightly; his eyes closed and he kissed her with a strong passion. His lips only seeking the attention she would give, he didn't push; he waited like he had promised. His Padawan reached up; circling her arms around his neck she told him everything through their bond. Kissing him was easier now; she opened her mouth slightly tasting him. She felt better, more ready, her fears of what lay back on their destined planet floated away like the stars passing by. He squeezed her hips and she felt something begin inside her, it was warm and it tingled. She gasped almost as soon as her master.

"Sorry," She said pulling back, "something felt weird...."

Her pelvis had buckled slightly and craved more of his touch. And He had only touched her in a simple way. She felt her toes dig against her shoes.

"I felt that too," Anakin smirked without tease, he knew better than she did why it had happened.

"You felt what I felt?" She asked afraid he would make fun.

"Only a normal thing female's feel," he slightly guessed, "That _was_ the first time I've felt..." he trailed off and continued after grasping her hand in reassurance, "it's the first time I've felt what a female feels."

She realized what he was gallivanting around, she felt herself blush against her orange skin. Sexual maturity wasn't a main topic in the Jedi temple, she did know about it... she had asked a teacher, she had told her in great detail the miracle of maturing, of birth, how the force is a part of that. Ahsoka brushed her hand against Anakin's stomach, his familiar smile appeared. She knew what she would have to do when the time came, but that was only the mechanical process, earlier she'd been worried about the other part. However when the time came she felt a little more sure that the love portion was going to be easier, more familiar.

"Ahsoka," Anakin spoke softly, "When you're ready, I'll be your tower, your protection, and I'll be yours and only yours."

The ship lurched out of hyper drive and the two Jedi raced towards the command booth to relay their message to the Temple. Windu instructed them to land and report to him with details of the new Sith. The two hugged before leaving the ship.

The inkling returned to Ahsoka, she felt she wouldn't see Skywalker again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So you know when your boyfriend surprises you with a trip to Italy? Other than that, I have no excuse for not updating. 3 Review my lovelies if you please : ). **

"He was new, it was obvious we were his first mission," Skywalker carried his tone hard, "He didn't take our weapons before capturing us, we were able to steal his ship and escape."

Windu and Yoda exchanged glances.

"Habit this is, stealing ships," Master Yoda remarked, his chuckle joining with the rest of the council's small laughter.

"We are grateful for this news Anakin, and that you and your Padawan were able to escape."

"But," Anakin continued for Windu, "Perhaps something a Padawan her age shouldn't be learning?"

Master Windu smiled a rare smile; he seemed to be thinking of what Anakin had said. He shook his head slightly before continuing.

"But, we need your services again. Senator Amidala is going to a planet near the outer rim to confirm allegiance with the Republic," Windu shifted in his chair, "You and your Padawan will with her as body guards."

"Since when are we body guards!?" Skywalker blurted, he pulled back and refrained himself.

The council stared at him, and Yoda glanced towards Anakin attempting to read his thoughts. He cast his eyes away from Yoda's stare; he knew he was treading upon shaky ground. Any hint that he had an attachment to Ahsoka would ruin both of them. Ahsoka – who wanted to be a Jedi more than anything- would be devastated if she were banished from the temple. Anakin composed himself; standing straighter and still.

"We will carry out our orders," Anakin stately softly after a few moments, the defeat in his tone lingered.

***

Ahsoka sat with Cody and Rex in the mess hall; she kept her hands grasped together and her eyes closed.

"Hey kid?" Rex prodded.

Ahsoka ignored him and continued in her attempt to meditate. Her body felt strange after their encounter in the ship, it craved touch and was unsteady. Not being able to calm herself gave Ahsoka anguish, she was not like most Padawan; she was advanced in her training. This was something she definitely did not want slowing her down.

"Kid." Rex said nudging her a little harder.

"What?" Ahsoka hissed keeping her eyes closed.

"Since when are you so serious?"

"I'm always serious, I'm a Jedi," She replied her lids peeling back and glaring at Rex.

Rex and Cody began to chuckle,

"You're not a Jedi yet," Cody teased, his laughter only lasted a few minutes.

The tray of food which held the Clones food lifted from the table and flew against the Trooper roughly. He gasped at this stunt and glared towards Ahsoka.

"Ha," Ahsoka jested, her face softened.

Rex had tried his hardest to control the laugher that broke against his face with every second. His mouth billowed out with air as he attempted to hold back the laughs. Before his face had completely gone red he released the amusement he found in the situation. Rex slammed his hand against the table to support the sniggers and laughter escaping his very lips. He laughed long and hard; long enough for Ahsoka and the rest of the extended table to join in.

The moment was all together a nice distraction. War and conflicts did not surface and the crowd could enjoy each other's energy for a while. Ahsoka allowed her honest smile to break across her face; the act had stirred her old younger self awake. She missed it at times, it was a part of her, and it did ground her soul to her life. It kept her sane.

"I gotta hand it to you kid," Rex complimented through his cries of joy, "You're gonna make the best damn Jedi I've ever met."

Ahsoka smiled, she knew being praised was a hard line in Jedi rules... but she did yearn for it. The sad feelings she felt were disappearing; she knew that even if her and Anakin were separated they would make it back together.

"Ahsoka," Anakin's voice called.

She turned to see him standing behind her. Slowly he placed his hand upon her shoulder and squeezed.

"Do you have a new mission to brief me on?" She asked.

Anakin nodded; holding something against his eyes. A strange flicker in his pupils that caused Ahsoka to rush up from the table and without missing a beat she brushed past him. He followed behind her until they reached an empty room used for sparing. Skywalker closed the door behind him.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began, "We'll have to be body guards again," He paused and moved closer to her, "I know it's something we hate but, I have to follow orders from the Council."

"Wow Skyguy, I'm impressed," She teased, "Since when are you on your best behaviour?"

"Since I fell for my snippy little Padawan," He laughed placing his hands upon her head; she looked up at him, her blue eyes seemingly blushing from his gaze, "My very beautiful snippy Padawan."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly; locking his lip under hers. The thrill of kissing in the temple walls was not enough to keep it going. Both of them quickly broke off.

"So what's our mission?"

"Guarding Padme," Anakin said quietly, he seemed sad to announce it.

Ahsoka didn't feel her heart sink like she expected it too, she felt secure. Anakin reached out and touched his naked hand to her lekku, his mind finally eased itself. He smiled at Ahsoka and she smiled back.

"Ready when you are master."


	13. Chapter 13

Awkward was not a word to be used lightly when Ahsoka met up with Padme for the first time since she and Anakin had split. Her eyes seemed swollen in pain and her cheeks damaged from salty tears. Ahsoka kept her face as straight as she could, Anakin seemed uneasy as well. Padme passed both of them as they bowed; she stalked into the ship holding her breath. Ahsoka gave her master a sidelong glance. His face wore a guilt ridden expression as he returned her glance.

"Let's go," He said quietly, heading on the ship.

Ahsoka followed after him crossing her arms to hold herself. He wouldn't reconsider his actions towards Padme would he? She tried to shake this from her thoughts, she had to trust him. He told her it was over, and she knew he had to mean it. R2 beeped at Ahsoka and she snapped from her thoughts. Slowly she followed him aboard and the ship began it's take off sequence. Finding her seat with a few other clone troopers she buckled in. Anakin entered into the bay and told the troops to stay at ease; he crossed the room towards Ahsoka.

"May I take your seat trooper?" Anakin asked; the clone complied by readily jumping from his seat.

"Anything for you Sir," He replied saluting Skywalker before taking another seat on the other side of the room.

"Master, how come Senator Amidala asked for so many troopers?"

"She didn't," Anakin said quietly, "We're dropping them off at an outpost station, and then we're all alone with her from then on."

Ahsoka bit her lip and wrung her hands together tightly. What was _that_ going to be like? She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to be on a better mission. Not something as trivial as being a body guard.

"Why are we even ... I mean, why Senator Amidala?"

"I'm sure she didn't want me either, but the council suggested my name and she accepted only to avoid suspicion that something had happened between us," He looked ahead and weakly smiled, "She puts duty first."

"How do you feel about it?" Ahsoka murmured trying to keep her voice low.

"I feel bad about it, but I'm more concerned with you," he looked to his lap, "I feel I've thrown you in the middle of this."

Ahsoka boldly placed her hand upon his,

"Look Skyguy," Ahsoka said slowly, measuring her words, "I'll be ok once our mission is completed."

"You ever gonna stop calling me Skyguy?"

"And call you master?" Ahsoka giggled.

"And call me Anakin?" His voice was quiet; he'd said his name in an alien way.

The way in which he pronounced Anakin had suggested that he meant a lot more than a simple master, something greater, something that Ahsoka may have not been ready to bridge. Her adolescents perhaps held her back, although she had known what he meant.

"I've called you Anakin before," she whispered pulling away her hand and glancing around at the other clones.

Anakin nodded, but he knew his padawan understood the gravity of his words. He chewed the side of his cheek and was afraid he may have pushed her farther away from him. He pulled against his wrist and closed his eyes longer than a blink. The cabin had grown quiet as the clones settled in for the only sleep they may get before landing.

"Ahsoka," Anakin barely breathed, he said this to himself, testing the tone.

***

The pair woke up to rough turbulence; it bounced everyone out of sleep. Ahsoka grabbed onto Anakin's arm for support from another violent shake. Their seatbelts held their torso in but arms and legs were fair game to the aggressive weather conditions of the outpost which caused the ship to bounce about. The landing was hard and everyone audibly groaned; Anakin quickly unbuckled and raced towards the bridge. Ahsoka watched him go and struggled with her buckle, much to her haste the clasp jammed and she fought against it as the clones ran out.

"Come on!" she bleated at the buckle, but it didn't work.

Ahsoka wiped her hands against her tunic and then tried again pressing abusively at the release on the buckle. It wouldn't even budge, not even slightly, not even for show. Ahsoka pulled the two conjoining straps away from each other holding her breath simultaneously. Nothing.

"We lost navigation on touch down," Anakin muttered re-entering the room, "We're going to have to repair it and stay at the station tonight," he paused and glanced at his padawan, "My padawan can duel against Siths and evil generals but she can't escape from a seatbelt?"

"Shut it Skyguy and help me," Ahsoka hissed.

Anakin waved his hand and the belts unlocked; falling away from each other. Ahsoka gave Anakin a look which in turn caused him to smirk, his hard lips pulled to the corners of his face. He laughed as she finally stood from her imprisonment. The moment was soon crushed as Padme stormed passed the seating area grumbling loudly at C3-PO.

"This is absolutely horrible, I won't be staying in this place tonight...," her voice trailed as she storm off the ship.

"But we can't fly in this weather," C3-PO hopelessly called after her.

Anakin place a hand upon his face pinching the bridge of his nose before collapsing it against his entire mug.

"Come on," Anakin muttered and left the ship.

The winds howled against the evac tunnel and they headed in towards the outpost. Skywalker asked Ahsoka to find out where they'd be sleeping while he went to update the council with their mission.

"_You're_ playing by the rules, Master?"

He gave her a look and pointed towards the sleeping quarters. Slowly she turned and trumped down the hall. Was he going to talk to Padme as well? He was honourable but he'd probably apologized enough when he ended it with her, it was obvious now who took it a lot harder. The fact that Ahsoka had figured it out they had been an item hadn't scared him, maybe it wasn't on his mind, maybe he did trust her to keep his secrets. He certainly would have had to; Ahsoka wouldn't have been questioned if she brought the information to the council. The fact that he took a leap of faith flattered her.

"Solider," Ahsoka ordered.

The clone turned and quickly straightened up; he quickly saluted the young girl.

"Ah, Master Tano," A clone from behind her teased.

"Cog?"She blurted before turning.

"What, think I'd forget you Tano?" He grinned, his bald head now held a fresh scar still pink from healing.

"How'd you make it out here? I thought you'd be on the main cruiser by now," Ahsoka flustered grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Well, I decided to work my way up a little longer," He laughed a little and then pointed to his scar.

"Still need you for combat?"

"Yeah, still need me;" His face dropped a little before becoming bright again, "I'm too good."

Ahsoka smiled before remembering her purpose for being in the chambers. She opened her mouth but held it slightly, how was she going to get a room for the both of them, there were so many clones.

"Hey Cog, can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, anything in turn for a Jedi story," He copped, his eyes looking hopeful for tale of her adventures.

"I've got tons," Ahsoka promised, "Is there a room available for my Master and I?"

Cog glanced down at the sheet and then back at Ahsoka, his face looked secure.

"There are two; I think one may be for Padme, is that the favour?"

"In a way," she replied.

Ahsoka felt her heart and stomach simultaneously lunged towards her throat, both attempting to escape from the adrenaline that now coursed through her. She tried to keep her smile small but it was hard, and it kind of hurt. Her lips trembled as they attempted to form into a large toothy grin. Ahsoka bit her lip.

"You ok?" Cog asked as he painfully watched Ahsoka battle what looked like a total face spasm, "is that some sort of Jedi mind trick?"

"It's doesn't work like that."

"I always thought that was really neat," Cog said staring down the hall towards the command bay.

"I'll tell you about it at meal time," Ahsoka spoke through a deep breath, "I've gotta go for now."

"See you round?"

"Definitely."

Ahsoka quickly headed towards her master, it'd been nice to meet up with Cog, but she was more excited to tell Anakin about their situation for the night. She felt the anticipation lift her and exhilarate her very core, she may have not been ready before, but she may be ready now.

**A/N: Alas I must go to bed. I do realize I have some explaining to do, like **

'wonderwoman2010  
2010-01-10 . chapter 1

WHEN R U GOIN TO RITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! U HAVENT UPDATED SINCE THE 23rd OF DECEMBER! THIS IS THE BEST STORY IVE READ SO FAR! PLEASE UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER CUZ IM CHECKIN EVERYDAY BUT THERE'S NOTHIN THERE! PLEAZ UPLOAD SOON! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**' **

** Now, thank you Wonder Woman for this review, because it really made me get off my ass and finish this chapter. It's sad really, I had written 4 pages on Boxing Day and then I left it for 3 weeks and here's the thing. I'm scared to write more, terrified, I've had a few reviews like the one above stating that this is the best/ decent story they've read on an AhsokaXAnakin story. HOW AM I GOING TO KEEP IT GOOD WITH AN EXPECTATION LIKE THAT!?!?!? I love you're reviews I really do, especially Poolday's, but I'm scared you're going to start hating it. I will do my best though, so don't think I'm quitting. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY : ) And I am truly sorry that I took forever. **


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin slammed Ahsoka against the wall of their small room, his mouth hard on hers. He pulled up her legs and pushed against her wanting more than he should take. Pulling her fingers through his hair she yanked his head away from her face, she stared into his eyes.

"Stop," she breathed hard.

He stared back, his eyes only focused on consuming her. His lips in their natural pout ached as he tried to bring them together. Anakin panted before taking a deep swallowing breath. Ahsoka touched his face tenderly; bringing her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry," He smiled, still breathy, "You have no idea what it's like."

Ahsoka curled in; kissed his lips and let him taste her. She broke from their lip lock to plant her lips against the crook of his neck and behind his ear.

"What it is like?" She whispered against his hair.

"I...can't explain," Anakin mumbled pulling her into his body, "Let's go to sleep."

Together they lay down on the small bed leaving the above bunk empty; he pulled his padawan closer letting his breath pool against her shoulder. He let his mind go blank, meditating for the first time since he was a youngling. Than Ahsoka pushed against him and he quickly moved from her.

"What is it?" Ahsoka jetted with a soft voice.

Anakin sat up bringing his legs up closer to his chest; hiding the very thing that gave him away. She placed her hand on his thigh and pulled the leg towards her nudging him. He pulled her by the back of the neck and kissed her very lips that attempted to voice her thoughts. Placing his naked hand against her lekku he pushed his thoughts to her in hopes it may connect.

"Anakin?" She asked again, her eyes held no new information.

He smiled at her again, calming himself, the blood returning to his mind.

"We should get some rest," He reminded her, his master voice returning to him.

He climbed off the bed and stiffly stood up; he began to clamber up the ladder for the top bunk. Ahsoka watched him go, she felt like kicking herself. She didn't like it when Anakin would turn off his passion the moment she showed any sign of being frigid. She turned over feeling strange to this realization. Was he perhaps simply playing the field for new game and would she fall away once he was done with her? She shivered at the thought. Ahsoka pulled the blanket around her neck and chewed her cheek.

"Ahsoka," Anakin spoke out in the darkness, "I want you to know, I respect when you tell me to stop."

Her throat leapt into her mouth, could he read minds like that? She rolled to her back and stared up through the mattress towards her master.

"You can read minds?"

"I said I was powerful," he teased, "no, but I had a strange feeling you were upset."

His face appeared suddenly from the side of her bunk. Upside down to Ahsoka, his very hair dangling down around him. The locks caused his face to be cast in shadow, but his voice was light and slightly playful. She smiled at him, feeling almost better, the fact that they had to continue their mission tomorrow did cause her some aguish.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked pulling himself down from the bed, he sat next to her.

"No it's really nothing; I just wish we were on the battle front."

"It's pretty awkward around her huh," His voice agreed, the ambiance became warmer.

"She just seems so bitter," Ahsoka said quietly, but the sentence was merely inner dialogue spoken aloud.

It was only natural Padme would be bitter; being rejected or left would hurt. Emotion, it was powerful, something Ahsoka didn't want to play with. Hers were already out of check since she became Anakin's pupil; the council warned her and had punished her for it. Not listening, trying to save one life over more... selfishness all hiccupped her training. Anakin argued her and told her to feel emotions that they were a part of being a Jedi, a person, being human. She would have to remind him she was not human. He didn't seem to think that should matter, he of course held his emotions by the hand. Anakin let them control him in a lot of situations.

"Come on," Anakin cooed pulling himself under her blankets, "Let's just enjoy this time we have together right now."

Outside the weather continued to rage on, the rain pounding against the glass attempting to break its way in. The wind its partner, gnawing away at the building shaking any loose parts it could get its hands on. The whole affair was quite an interesting affect to the inclination and digressions of their conversation.

"Master," Ahsoka spoke so softly.

"Mhh," he replied against her head tails.

"Do ever feel something really bad is coming, something really dark?" her voice was barely audible, her lips were slightly dry.

She wasn't sure why she felt like speaking about her dreams and thoughts that caused her to feel fear...but the weather must have brought it out of her. She turned to look at Anakin, his eyes already closed and his face relaxed.

"Like one day," he continued with her, "one day there won't be any Jedi."

She shuddered at the thought, but it was a feeling from the force that bothered her. With all her heart she didn't want to believe this feeling, she wanted to be wrong. That couldn't happen, she told herself, the universe would fall apart without Jedi...wouldn't it?

"Go to sleep," His voice grew cold.

Something was different inside him, whether that would pull him away from Ahsoka he didn't know. He wanted to push away the need to be attached. The fear of losing what he loved, his power, this was something he battled with, something he would have to overcome to push away the dark side or else it could consume him entirely.

**A/N: Please don't be mad, this was all I could do. I have a lot of reading to do. I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow. Tell me what you think, more sex and less sexual tension? More talk or inner dialogue? [Let me know] REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS.... especially you Poolday!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was early when Ahsoka awoke to a large kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at Anakin, his arms around her. He smiled his small pouted lipped grin.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, slowly sitting up and looking for his over armour.

"Good," Ahsoka replied, she sat up and rubbed her face.

Her master stalked over the sink and began to wash his face, they both felt tired. Skywalker pooled some of the water in his hands and drank. Licking his lips he pulled on his armour and attached his lightsaber against his hips.

"I'll see you in the mess."

He left abruptly after the comment, and Ahsoka glanced towards the window. Rain was still beating down, but seemed to be softer now. She pulled herself off the bed and headed towards the mess just as her master had. She found him in line talking to a few clones; it looked as though he'd been trying to see what the state of the storm was.

"Always something to get in your way."

Ahsoka turned to see her friend, Cog, standing behind her shaking his head at the line. She'd been thinking of the storm, for him it was food. Slightly at ease by his sight Ahsoka began to nod in agreement, as much as cog couldn't have probably figured out what was going on between her and Skywalker, she took the precaution none the less.

"I'm starving," He muttered beginning to head towards the line, "Coming?"

Ahsoka felt her lips part,

"Uh, yes," she quickly finished and followed Cog.

He grabbed a tray and handed it towards the padawan, then he took one for himself. Together they stood in line and for the most part Ahsoka felt hungry but she kept glancing up the line at her Master. He stood quite tall and held his food ready to sit and eat, he made eye contact. Anakin nodded towards the far end of the room and Ahsoka glanced over. She nodded.

"Do you think we'll be able to fly out today?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Cog looked down at the young woman and then out at the storm beaten window, the rain had not let up in slightest.

"I haven't heard anything good," He said quietly, "You might be grounded here for another day."

Ahsoka glanced down at her empty tray, which was wet. They always seemed to be wet. Then she caught sight of Padme who stood staring over at Anakin with C-3PO at her side. Ahsoka shuffled tighter against the wall where the line stood. The line moved a few people up and she followed hastily. Even though Padme had no idea if Anakin even had fallen for someone else she still felt wary, like most times she felt wary. Being caught was not something on her agenda, and perhaps she wanted to be a Jedi more than to be with Anakin. It was this that she knew she would never be fully attached to Anakin...something that could be her saving grace if she encountered unfavourable situations in the future.

"Does this place often have storms like this?" She queered and glanced up to her friend, his face little in thought.

Cog nodded and then flipped his tray in his hands.

"Yep, but this one's been pretty bad," his voice stood out more than the others in the line.

They finally reached the food and Ahsoka took what she could. She didn't feel well. Taking another peak over her shoulder she found that Padme was gone, she'd vanished in to what was seemingly like the air. Anakin still remained seated waiting for his Padawan . She left the line prematurely with only the first portion on her plate; stalking the room towards him she hesitated at the table.

"Sit snips," Anakin said unaware of her nervousness.

He kept chewing before glancing up at her and realizing why she'd hesitated.

"Do worry," Anakin reassured grabbing her hand and pulling her to his side, "She doesn't know."

Ahsoka looked to the now empty space where Padme had stood and bit the inside of her mouth.

"She seems so upset," Ahsoka breathed, pushing her tray further onto the table, "it's like she knows."

"I know," Anakin agreed, he stabbed something on his plate and placed it in his mouth, "I felt like she figured something out when we went to our room last night."

Ahsoka whirled he head around and stared at him,

"She saw us go into that room together?"

Anakin began to nod but stop mid junction, he chewed and shallow sitting up straighter,

"She didn't see it like that; she was gone before I even realized it was her," He grabbed his water and held it at his mouth, "you better eat something, we're flying out today."

Ahsoka slowly shovelled her portions into her mouth, even with the excitement of their mission commencing which would soon lead to its end she still felt uneasy that they would yet again be in close quarters with the senator. Yet Anakin didn't seem fazed...would he treat Ahsoka like that if they departed? She didn't know; she didn't want to know.

**A/n: And the witch hunt can begin. I'm really sorry I take forever to update. This one was painful to write, I had absolutely no time to sneak in for it. Had to read too many boring things and write way too many boring essays. And of course the boyfriend needed attention. I'll try to get a few more chapters out before I leave for Vancouver, it's only for a week so when I'm back I'll update [hopefully]. ****REVIEW!! {Review because it helps me update faster.}**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sparring practice?"

Ahsoka stared at her master as if he were insane. Anakin smirked and pulled her against him as they walked to the cargo hold of their ship. The hum outside of the craft from the hyper drive was barely audible. They parted soon after reaching the door.

"Seriously Master, we've never really practice before why now?" she asked moving into the room.

Anakin locked the door and pulled his lightsaber from his holster. He stretched out his arms, flexing his muscles, limbering up. Ahsoka joined his stretching but waited for a reply. Together they met each other's eyesight and he chewed the side his mouth before answering her question.

"I was looking for anything to do that would keep Padme from disturbing us."

"Ok," Ahsoka retorted but continued, "That makes a little bit of sense, but this is still pretty desperate."

"I can't teach my Padawan how to use her lightsaber?"

Ahsoka drew her weapon and placed it properly in her hands, not in her usual backwards-V position. She practiced some swings and spoke out from her position, gazing ahead and focusing on a spot on the wall.

"You can, it's just," she gave him her look, "You wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin's blue vibrant light of his saber drew itself.

Together they held their sabers in their starting positions.

"You're not one for standard teachings," Ahsoka admitted before swinging and meeting his blade.

His saber crashed against her saber and then he then pulled down. His weapon angrily snarled against Ahsoka's as she fought to keep it from scorching the ground. He was strong and she grunted under the weight of her sword which was being pushed to the floor. Quickly Anakin tucked his arm up, raising Ahsoka's blade towards the ceiling. Ahsoka stumbled back from Anakin's attack and found the tip of his sword near her chin.

"See, you need the practice."

Ahsoka repositioned to her starting stance and they went again. They continued to practice until they docked ship.

Together Anakin and Ahsoka left the cargo bay and joined Senator Amidala on the landing tarmac. She stood stiffly while the three of them were greeted by the leaders of this strange rainforest world they had just landed upon. It was the first time Ahsoka had really learned anything about their designation; she'd been too preoccupied with being paranoid. The leaders consisted of two females and one male. Each very green in pigment and slightly taller than Anakin, they held with them each a very long vase with a straw at its opening.

"Welcome," The first female said, "My name is Dai."

She handed Padme her vase and motioned for her to drink from it. Padme took a long slip and touched her lips.

"That's very nice," She smiled.

"This is Engee," Dai waved her hand at the male.

"Welcome, we are so glad the republic has come to our small planet," He also handed his vase to Anakin and gave him a nod to drink. Then he stepped aside to allow the second female to step forward, "This is Patso," he grinned, "She is the most noble."

Patso very softly beamed at Ahsoka and as she handed Ahsoka her drink she made mention to the padawan's youth.

"She has just become of child bearing age."

Ahsoka slightly gagged on her straw, and glanced at Anakin who attempted to hold back his famous smirk.

"I won't be having children anytime soon," Ahsoka spoke quietly after taking a small sip... the liquid was quite strong.

"Ever?" Patso questioned with a troubled look.

Ahsoka shook her head,

"No," and tried the drink again as signalled by the leaders.

Patso looked slightly unearthed by this news; she quickly took Ahsoka by the shoulders,

"Why on earth not!?"

"It's against the Jedi Order," Anakin interjected; finally saving Ahsoka from the ambush, "Attachments are strictly forbidden."

"And without attachments, children can't be born," Padme added, her voice calm but not pleased.

Ahsoka saw firsthand what the words Anakin had just spoken meant to Padme. Anakin against that exact code had formed an attachment with Padme, and then he had broken it. He had truly loved her, but Ahsoka didn't really understand why they had parted. Padme was beautiful and kind, and a far better match for Anakin than she. She took another sip of the drink, and then another one, longer than the first. It was finally becoming delicious and it made her feel relaxed. Her legs began to numb and when the leaders turned to lead the Jedi and Senator into their home Ahsoka stumbled slightly.

Anakin followed behind Padme and kept looking back at Ahsoka. He smiled at her, but she still felt like they should act completely nonchalant about everything between them. Once the group had gone inside they parted ways to discuss politics.

"This way Senator Amidala," Dai directed.

She headed into their meeting room, Patso followed but Engee stayed at the door for a moment,

"You may head to your room and order something eat from the digital menu, we may be some time," Engee then entered the room leaving the Jedi in the hall.

"Master," Ahsoka mumbled, "I need something to eat."

"I'd say by the sound of you, sleep," Anakin teased, "I'm guessing Togruta can't handle their alcohol?"

"I didn't drink it all," Ahsoka slurred slightly, she covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I'm not feeling so unbalanced like I did before."

Anakin put his arm around her and together they walked up towards their room. They rounded a corner where a droid held a sign with their names on it. The building was very nice and smelt of beautiful lush forest and flowers. Vines draped the inside and outside of the structure, it almost seemed maze like.

"How'd you get us a room together?" Ahsoka asked as the droid opened the door to their quarters.

"I told them Jedi master and Padawan share a room for teachings," Anakin smirked at his own ingenious, "Plus I didn't know if I could go another night without being able to hold you."

The droid had left and closed the door behind them; they both knew they had a few hours before they would be disturbed again. Ahsoka walked slowly across the room and placed her lightsaber on the table, she turned and faced Anakin. Together they walked to the middle of the room and took a hold of one another. His lips met hers and they soon parted in a wild passion. Time was on their side for once.

Ahsoka curled her hands against his hips and pulled herself against him. He removed his armour to better feel her warmth against his. She pulled against his tunic and hungrily pushed her mouth upon his. He was more than willing, but he pulled back from her,

"I don't want to do this," he whispered only pausing to gain more breath, "I want you to remember," His words lay flat against Ahsoka clawing and rubbing.

They'd walked themselves to the bed at this point. She'd pulled his shirt and tunic away from him on the journey towards their divan. His chest was so toned and smooth, her lips found his skin and she kissed him harder. This pushed him down on the bed, lying on his back.

"Ahsoka," Anakin murmured against her shoulder as she pushed herself down and against him, "W-wait," his voice was so quiet, he hardly wanted to stop her, "I want you to remem--." he tried again but had lost his train of thought.

Ahsoka had pulled away her small garment and now sat straddled on his hips, her chest exposed. He reached up, placing his hands on her navel and swimming upwards towards her breasts. Anakin took them so gently his hands and rubbed her breasts causing Ahsoka to moan. He then ran his fingers to her back pulling his lover towards him. Their lips melted against each other's and they no longer cared about boundaries or being caught.

Ahsoka had been given some liquid courage, and she knew she would remember this night as much as Anakin thought she would not.

"I want you," She managed to breathe after breaking away from their lustful kissing.

Anakin placed his lips on her jaw and they looked into Ahsoka's deep blue eyes,

"You have to tell me if you want me to stop," his voice was so gentle, "If it hurts; anything."

She nodded and together they both removed the rest of their clothing, binding them from making love. Ahsoka lay down next to Anakin, nervous but not as much as she thought she would have been. She trusted him and felt a warming sensation in her abdomen. Anakin laid his hand against her navel again and traveled down, his lips softly sucking against her collarbone. She felt his long fingers reach inside of her and push up. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, it felt more amazing than anything she'd experienced. He gasped with her when his second finger slipped in; he had felt her slight pain at this action. Ahsoka reached up to move her lekku away from his cheek but he stopped her.

"I don't want you to stop," Ahsoka spoke softly.

He continued to push into her, after a few seconds the very small stinging pain disappeared. He rubbed her with his fingers again feeling the pulse of sensation move throughout her into him. Anakin loved the bond that her head tails gave so deeply that he rubbed more and sucked on her skin harder. She tried to squirm away, feeling guilty for the pleasure he was giving her but Anakin lifted himself off the bed and began to thrust with his fingers. He could feel what she felt and he loved the impression of it.

Anakin waited patiently for Ahsoka to invite him into her, to connect on a physical level. She wanted him more than anything, more than being a Jedi. Ahsoka reached and tenderly took hold of his manhood and stroked; she knew this was how she was going to ask him to make love to her. Anakin buckled slightly at this gesture and lay himself back down on the bed, pulling Ahsoka on top of him; he let her meet him at her own pace.

She ever so carefully lowered herself onto him, and at that moment she felt more than his body, she felt the power of him flow throughout her. She leaned over him letting his finger tips touch her lekku. They kissed again, overwhelmed with relief that they had finally come to this hurdle. Ahsoka grinded against his pelvis with waves of passion meeting his hips with hers, they continued to move with one another and came to the pivotal moment in intercourse. Ahsoka climaxed first with her surprise almost adding to the experience, Anakin soon after.

They lay spent, and although Ahsoka was slightly sore, she felt deeply relaxed. Anakin held her body against his, his own flesh ridded with goose bumps. He'd never made love quite as intense as he had just now. The time of waiting had paid off, he only wanted to be with Ahsoka more now. And for Ahsoka, she wished for nothing more than to lay with Anakin in this bed forever.

**A/N: I now have to explain myself. Ok, I actually had a... climax finish my first time, so for those who thought what happened above was bullshit! I am living proof it can happen. **

**As for taking a long ass time to update, I got caught up with papers before leaving for Vancouver and I didn't have my laptop with me there and when I got back, I caught a virus/malware rogue on my computer. And I still don't think I've gotten rid of it, but I'm going to try and update anyways. I thought I would finally make them have intercourse; maybe it would make up for the time it took me to update. **

**Will be gone this weekend, will try to have an update by MONDAY. Review, tell me what you thought...and don't skip out on the dirty comments.....poolday..... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) I'm so sorry again.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ahsoka pulled her face away from Anakin's bare chest and gave their vast room a glance. It was now dark outside and the room matched the eeriness of her feelings. Both of them were still naked; she'd marvelled his body over and over. Her master looked so peaceful whilst he slept his lips soft and naturally pouted as always. His skin was smooth to the touch, not rough like Ahsoka had thought before. She slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom.

The lights quickly brightened the room and she closed the door behind herself. Squinting her eyes until it hurt she could still see light coming through her skin. Ahsoka placed a hand over her eyelids. After a few moments the light was bearably. She gave her reflection a glance.

Ahsoka looked tired but had a strange glow to her skin. She felt very relaxed, and remaining tension seemed to wash away. She placed a hand over her collar bone, a small bruise flushing out in red and purple color. She regained her stare with her blue eyes, a similar color to her master's. At this moment she turned and headed into the shower, letting the hot water pour over her skin. She lathered her skin with a strange purple soap which smelt of many sweet flowers. The foam slinked over her navel and down her thighs, she felt so calm that she took a seat on the shower floor. It was large enough for two people to lie down. Lying back on the spongy tile she let the water run all over her body.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin called from the door of the bathroom.

"In here?" Ahsoka called back propping herself up into a seated position.

Anakin stepped into the shower with her and helped tow her up to standing. He leaned down and let his lips melt against hers. His arms tightened around her lower back and he pulled her upwards against his body. Ahsoka link her arms over his shoulders and placed her legs around his hips, they pressed each other forehead against the other and smiled.

"I wish we didn't leave back home tomorrow," Anakin said softly, "I wouldn't mind spending more alone time with you," he placed a hand upon her face and stared deeply into her eyes, "you're so beautiful."

Ahsoka couldn't help but melt into those eyes; his voice was so gentle and warm. She leaned in and kissed him again. Anakin let her down to the floor softly and grabbed the soap from its holder; he lathered it in his hands. Ahsoka did the same and boldly placed her hands against his hip and lathered upwards. She smiled at him and he tilted his head to the side.

"I see I've left my mark on you," He chuckled softly before reaching out and touching her chest; his foamy hands washing her.

"Just be glad I can hide it with a different shirt," She teased softly.

Anakin smirked, and kissed the top of her head. Ahsoka finished washing herself and left the shower. She stood in the bathroom towelling off. The mirror at this point was covered in condensation from the shower; as she wiped away the water Anakin turned off the shower and stepped out. Together they dressed into their night clothes. This time they would sleep.

***

Two weeks had passed since their intimate encounter and Ahsoka found herself back at the temple alone. Anakin had to leave and serve with Obi-wan for a short while. Before, these trips wouldn't have bothered Ahsoka so much, but now it was killing her. She missed her master, his smell, his voice, and his pouted lips. Most of all she missed his company; he was actually the only person she was able to carry a conversation with. Other Padawans were slightly uptight and too close to the code. True Ahsoka had been like that in the beginning, but after being with Skywalker, he had definitely rubbed off on her.

There was other things that made her miss him, she had some strange news. Her montrals had begun to come in. She looked slightly older because of this feature change. They were still small, but more pointed. At first she was worried this would give away her virginal status, but it didn't. She only really wondered at this point what her master would think of it.

"Ahsoka," Paik jetted.

She snapped out her thoughts and returned to the cart of books that needed to be put away. Both of them had this duty from time to time. The librarian Jocasta Nu trusted them a great deal, and only found them suitable to do the job.

"What are you even thinking of?" Paik asked once Ahsoka had gone back to her pile.

"My master," Ahsoka answered honestly, it was common Padawans thought of their Masters, "I'm actually beginning to miss his company," she sighed, her notion was an understatement.

"Skywalker? I remember a time you told me you'd been assign to him," Paik replied, "You didn't think he'd make a good teacher."

"Well I'd have to take that back now," Ahsoka smiled inwardly to herself.

"I question his methods;" Paik mumbled, he quickly changed his tone though, "I shouldn't be bitter."

"I've been finally given a Master to begin my training as a Jedi," his voice was instantly light.

Ahsoka placed another archive into its place,

"That is good news, who have you been given?"

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

Ahsoka bit her lip slightly, congratulated Paik again, but had to wonder. Would he see something between Anakin and herself once they'd meet up for missions? They carried on down the row, and she felt slightly antsier as they finished their work. Paik was rather sharp, and it was scary at times how much he picked up on. Although Padme hadn't really seen anything and they'd been in close quarters with her for a few days. But then again Padme also did not have the help of the force to read people's feelings. She calmed herself, when she remembered Yoda. Yoda had not made any sign that he knew anything that had happened between them.

She was relieved when she was called away for a message from Anakin himself. She entered the communications room and stated her name.

"Ahsoka," Anakin spoke, his voice held the Master's tone once again.

"Yes Master?" She replied.

After a long and detailed explanation of the mission so far, her heart sunk when he announced he would have to stay longer. However, his voice held and undertone. This undertone Ahsoka understood, she knew he truly felt bad for having to leave her for so long. He smiled at her montrals and then they had to say their goodbyes. She wondered if she could stand being away from him once she'd become a Master of her own. For now, she cherished the contact from him; she only wished she could have told him how much she missed him.

**A/N: Ahhh! I'm sorry; I'm a bad, mean author. I know it's short; I'm seriously trying to get more updates up for this story. Anyways, thank you Blackrose for pushing me, I definitely made myself sit down at any spare moments to write this. The PM from Jedipadawan123 helped me too.**

**Anyways, as for the sex with no protection...people do I need to explain humanoid ovulation? Since most human/humanoid females only have a viable ovum for about 1-2 days in their monthly cycle, it is actually extremely hard to get pregnant. NOW I'M NOT SAYING DON'T USE PROTECTION! You should always use 2 methods. **

**Anyhoo, so there is that obstacle and another thing; they are two different species of humanoid. I don't even think offspring is capable with them. **

**And a third note, how freaking cliché would that be if she got pregnant on her first try, I know it's not impossible but I'm not about to walk down that road. I do have another story that I work on, it gets far more neglected than this one, (trust me) that one may have a baby. Well, Thanks for reading and REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ahsoka wiped away a large sweat bead from her brow. She'd just finished her sparing practice with little error. But now she was out of breath and ready for some water. There were others in the studio still practicing, but Ahsoka was done for today. Her muscles felt a soothing calm about them, a nice warm feel.

She left for the changing rooms but was stopped by Paix at the entrance.

"Hey, some us were going to get together and go out tonight, do you wanna come?"

Ahsoka slowly gave Paix a measured look; she studied his face for a few moments,

"You are asking me to **go** out?" She continued to search for something hidden in Paix face, "Isn't that against your moral code Paix?"

"I've changed since we met last Ahsoka, and besides, there is nothing in the Jedi code that forbids us to drink."

"So we're drinking now? I think something like that would fall under being selfish."

"I don't find it selfish, do you?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond, but in truth she didn't find it bad or unjust. And if it did break the code, that was far from her concern now. She'd already broken the very first rule, or at least one of the most important. Do not form attachments. The one thing she'd always wondered why some Jedi had done themselves. Funny to find herself now on the other side, and it made her think of Anakin again.

"I'm gonna stay in I think," Ahsoka finally answered, she wasn't in the mood, she wanted to be with Anakin instead.

But he still wasn't back yet, and she felt her heart sink even more with this thought. All she wanted was to see him again. She would soon enough but she missed him. The worry of him being captured and she being able to nothing led her to frustration. The enemy had that horrible weapon too, if he lost his powers, he'd probably die.

"Come on Ahsoka," Paix pleaded.

Ahsoka shook her head and held a smile on her face, once inside the change rooms it dropped off her face. If Anakin was captured what could see do? If she showed any attachment for his situation she'd be put under watch. She began to wring hers hands as she stood under the shower faucet, it was unpleasant.

She watched as Paix and a few others left, he looked back at her, and gave her some look. Ahsoka read it all too well, but she didn't even care about what it meant. Her thoughts became lost with Skywalker; she found her way back to her private quarters. Leaving the light off she almost screamed at the voice that came out from the shadows.

"Hey snips."

"You scared me Master," Ahsoka whispered almost too afraid to take a deeper breath.

"I didn't mean to, I wanted to surprise you more than anything," He came close to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Anakin lowered his voice, "I was sure you would have felt me."

"My mind was elsewhere I guess," she spoke into his shoulder, "I thought you weren't going to be back for a while?"

Anakin smiled in the darkness, he pulled Ahsoka closer to his body,

"Obi-wan didn't need me anymore, so we have his place for a few days more," He kissed Ahsoka's cheek, "alone."

She sighed in relief, she need time alone with him. After all she'd missed him a lot, and it felt a lot better with him around. He pulled away from her and moved towards the light switch.

"Let's see these Montrals that came in," his voice was flirtatious, and full of a raw undercurrent Ahsoka barely recognized.

The room filled with light and caused both of them to shield their eyes momentarily. Ahsoka was a little bit embarrassed at first to see her master's expression. They weren't that big, but they were noticeable none the less. The horns were curvy ever so slightly now, and seemed to grow a very small amount each week. Anakin reached out and placed his finger on the tip of one, he felt Ahsoka's mind holding her breath. A smile formed over his thin lips, the natural pout vanished completely when he showed his teeth in a wide grin.

"They suit you, and not just because it's part of your maturing cycle," He stroked down finishing at the end of her lekku, "You were beautiful before, and now even more," Anakin removed his hand and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her in and he kissing her neck, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Skyguy," Ahsoka whispered against his warm skin, she felt his lips break into a grin, he chuckled.

"You'll always be my snips."

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH SORRY, I'm working on a part two to this, but for now I thought I'd get it up. I don't think I did a very good job at spell checking at shit this time because it's 2 am and I'm super tired. Plus I'm tired of being a bad author and not updating! **

**Ps. Sorry about the shittyness of it, exams are stupid, moving is awful and starting a new job isn't the easiest. Love you guys!**

**Review!**

**Because if there were more of you like Blackrose, I would update almost everyday. **


	19. Chapter 19

Ahsoka looked up into his eyes; she smiled and leaned up into his lips. They had a short kiss before pulling back in for a deeper more passionate lip lock. Anakin placed slightly more pressure on the small of Ahsoka's back pushing her against his body. He let a deep breath go; it rushed into the air and gave both of them a sense of unfathomable infatuation. She pulled him firmly against her body trying to melt into him. Anakin felt so much better when she knew she had him all to herself. No one would bother them and for a few hours they would share that peace.

Together they lay on the bed kissing and stroking each other's exposed skin. Anakin removed his shirt and cupped Ahsoka's face in his hands, he softly smiled before leaning in and pecking he nose. She pulled away her shirt and linked her arms around his neck; they gave each other strong kiss before removing the rest of their clothing. Anakin lay between her legs and held both of his Padawan's wrists against the mattress with a gentle grasp. This time they made love slow, and focused on each other's feelings.

With his head lying upon Ahsoka's chest he let out a sigh, and curled his fingers tighter around hers. They lay together.

"How was it out there?" Ahsoka said softly out into the darkness, against his hair.

"We lost a lot of ground," Skywalker whispered adjusting his head against Ahsoka's orange skin, "The troopers are being spread far too thin."

Some silence passed in between the statement. Both thought of the war on different pages of notions. Was this as bad as it sounded coming Anakin? He did sound defeated and tired. She trailed off in thought again, where would they be a few months from now? Ahsoka wasn't so sure at the moment, the war seemed to get longer and longer every day, there was hardly an end in sight nowadays. She found her eyes staring back into Anakin's; he had a truth about them.

"I'm not sure how long the war will be now," he lowered his voice, "That scares me; I would try to act like it doesn't," he paused, "However it doesn't scare me as much as your expression right now."

"I only look like this because I feel the same way," She murmured, "how long are we expected to fight for the republic? For the Jedi order? They won't even let us be together."

Anakin shushed Ahsoka quickly before the overwhelming emotion inside of her escaped out. They both sat up to be at eyelevel. He stroked her lekku and kissed her cheek prior to speaking.

"We are together, right as we speak," Anakin felt a familiar feeling emerge from him, one he'd felt with Padme, "I will never be happy about the rule surrounding attachments, but for now I will take any chance I get to be with you," He held his lover close to him, "One day, we won't have to hide."

Ahsoka could feel his thoughts shift somewhere dark, but this time it didn't scare her.

"Are you hungry," Anakin asked as they towel off from their shower.

He grabbed some his clothes from the floor.

"Kind of," Ahsoka replied, "Can I ask you something?"

Anakin pulled his pants on and leaned against the wall waiting for Ahsoka to reply. She was slightly slow at dressing, maybe waiting for the right words to come out.

"Did you go drinking as a padawan?"

"Maybe once or twice, it's not really discussed and you're supposed to realize it's not worth it on your own but, "Anakin trailed off and thought back, "but I never really saw what **was** wrong with it, I couldn't really do anything with Obi-wan around, he was like a hawk at times."

"Eyes in the back of his head?" Ahsoka joked.

Together they giggled at the remark, it was true at times. Obi-wan could see at lot, but he definitely missed a lot as well. Unless he kept it to himself, that made Ahsoka wondered if he knew about them, it he knew about Anakin and Padme. Maybe Obi-wan was a lot more in tune to the both of them, which would explain why they were going to have some separate missions. This hurt Ahsoka, she hated being away from Anakin now, her master, she was very emotionally invested. This made her resent the order, something she had loved since a very small child. Ahsoka Tano wanted nothing more that to change its rules, or possibly leave it.

That however, was not practical. She knew this, she was maturing and growing as a Padawan, this was all she knew how to be. Leaving would mean exile, and she'd have nowhere to go. Her frustrations were something brought on by the dark side, although somewhat tempting when it came to dealing with some separatists. She digressed her thoughts, but they still lingered in the air, looking over at her master, she felt that they may not be able to be suppressed.

**A/N: Hey, try to update more frequently. Sorry that it's short.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ahsoka strummed her fingers against her lips, glancing over at Anakin she smiled. He had a hand cupped under his chin propped up, his eyes where shut. He slept almost anywhere he could these days. He would wake up early to return to his bed, and as much as they hated parting in the morning, it was better than being seen.

Grabbing some food from a communal dish they'd being sharing she took another long look around before biting on her provisions. They'd been waiting for 3 hours for a senator to emerge from a bar, believed to be working with the separatists.

Anakin slowly rustled from his sleep; he stretched slightly before realizing he'd been asleep.

"Why'd you let me sleep?"

"I know you're tired, I can handle the watch."

Anakin rubbed his face with both his hands before turning his attention to where Ahsoka's was.

"Anything?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Ahsoka answered relaxing back in her seat of the cruiser.

If there had been anything he would have been notified, but asking her was still something he enjoyed. Talking to her for that matter, just being near her. He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently. She looked up from his hand and smiled.

"There has been something I wanted to talk to you about," Anakin began; his voice held sadness in it, and it was very quiet.

"There!" Ahsoka shouted, leaping out from their speeder.

Together they ran and intercepted the senator, grabbing his arms and dragging him from the street. They held him against the wall demanding answers; his weak mind gave way and told them all he knew. He had been approached by a man, he wore a hood, he'd asked for support in the chancellor's vote. Under fear the senator had agreed. Anakin let him go, together with his Padawan they watched him flee into the dark alley.

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" Ahsoka asked as they headed back to their speeder.

Anakin glanced at her face, those deep ocean blue eyes and her pressed lips. They were full and plump for a girl her age, perhaps more correctly a young lady. He placed a hand on the back of her head and shook his own.

"No," he smiled, "Let's get something proper to eat."

"Okay?" She questioned his sudden directional turn in the conversation, "Whatever skyguy."

Her giggle caused his playful side to emerge. Anakin pulled Ahsoka against his ribcage; pinning her with his hand tickling her exposed side. She cried out and struggled against him, but her laughter hindered her strength. He released her from the side of his body only to bring his other hand into action. Together they were unravelling into each other's mirth. They came to a slow pause breathing and staring into each other's eyes.

Anakin leaned down bringing his lips close to his Padawans'. There was a very small space between their lips, Ahsoka felt her head turning; allowing her to become nearer. She brought her hands up then brought them down slightly before forcing them onto her master's forearms. He linked his own hands around her biceps pulling her against him, they're hesitant lips pressed together.

Slowly he opened his mouth against hers placing varying pressure upon her lips, it was hard not to go full throttle in public. He felt her hands run through his hair and pull slightly. He broke from her mouth, and smiled. Anakin placed his forehead against hers.

"We should probably go," Ahsoka whispered through her breath, she glanced at her master.

"Yeah," he nodded taking in a deep mouthful of air, he kissed her hand and they parted at last.

At the war meeting Ahsoka felt herself grow tired, she attempted to hide her yawn but Skywalker still caught sight of it. He nodded towards her; she straightened up immediately and bowed out before leaving the room. The halls of the temple were so vast and quiet at times it was easy to have the mind wander. She had to be careful with her thoughts tough; the energy in the room was quite static and always in constant change, frustration could be sensed from the younglings. Her feelings had to be the most guarded, the fact that she had a taboo relationship with her master was something that would get her banished. But in a way she didn't mind the thought of leaving the order, and this notion also greatly scared her.

The fact that she was even contemplating it showed how much persuasion the dark side and her feelings had on her. Had it been a year prior when she first met Anakin she would have never thought of any of this, of leaving, of being with him... nothing. Her mind was in a very different place now, and the change seemed to be soothing yet holding juxtaposition to the change which frightened her. She'd felt the dark side before, and a few times in her master, she knew his temptations with it before. And it was tempting, there were things that called out to her, the ease of some decisions which came with that darker place. The ability to be open about their relationship, their skewed and questionable relationship which had to be so shielded from anyone who threatened it.

His power was so strong and so immense the fact he any handle on it at all was bewildering to her. The force flowed through Anakin so deeply he had so much will to bend. As she thought about what he was capable of Ahsoka found herself ascending stairs which led her to his quarters, his door was in her sight. Yet, she stopped a few meters before it. As compelled as she was to wait inside for him, she felt the need to keep her distance. The conversation from earlier was stinging at her brain, why had his tone been in such a way?

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so . It's been eons (months) since my last update, I'm especially so apologetic to Blackrose, and this short update probably won't make you very happy, but I'm trying! It got really hard once I finished school to find inspiration for this story, I started watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and I felt sad that I can't weave a storyline like that. Going to England for a bit didn't help either... and for the life of me I can't understand why I started a summer cartooning course. I know this isn't saying much but I will try to get another chapter up in a week. Again I'm sorry, please review even if you're going to scold me. **


	21. Chapter 21

Ahsoka returned to her quarters quickly, in fact she had been in such a fast pace it was somewhat startling when she saw her door. She raised her hand and felt a familiar presence, hovering her hand over the lock pad she waited for him to speak.

"Why didn't you go to my quarters...or," Anakin paused sensing a shift in her emotions, "why didn't you stay," he whispered.

His face broke and Ahsoka turned to look at him, her eyes pierced with the same feelings as he. He motioned her towards his arms and she slowly punched in her code, the doors slide open and she backed into her room. Anakin quickly dashed forward and caught the doors before they closed.

They now stood in a quiet and very dark room, their eyes slowly adjusting to the din. Her chest rose quickly and he could be felt slowly moving forward. Each step he took she would take one backwards. Her back hit the wall and he stood with each hand planked on the wall. His eyes searching her for answers he knew as well as she what it would take to make this work. The order didn't matter anymore, he was ready but he needed her answer.

"Would you join me?"

"I don't know yet-."

"Yes you do," he whispered cutting her off, "You've thought about it before."

"I don't think we could do it," her lips pursed before she spoke, "we can't produce heirs to our kingdom. Why would you risk a life for a barren succession?"

"Because," his voice grew small and he lifted his hand placing it to her cheek, "I'd be with you, without restriction."

"Without guilt?" she whispered.

"Without rules," his small smile crept out, "You know how I feel about rules."

"How would we do this?"

"Planning, but for tonight there is nothing more that can be done."

Anakin placed his lips softly upon Ashoka's, her body ached as his hands slowly followed her muscles down her arms. His fingers interlocking with hers, she clawed back and pushed her mouth harder on his. In this one moment there was bliss and maturity; Anakin could do nothing but crush Ahsoka against him. It was all or nothing, maybe it was their youth but he felt more powerful than ever and a darkness swept into his eyes maybe never to leave again.

"Anakin," Ahsoka whispered pulling her mouth from his, her eyes looked heavy.

"Yes," He breathed, his breath was hot and intoxicating.

She ran her fingers through his hair and looked up into his blue gaze soft and hard at the same time.

Cocking her head slightly to the side she let a supple smile spread across her face. Allowing her head fall against his chest she took in his scent audibly and his arms only gripped her tighter. They both knew the severity of their situation, the events that would come.

A time for those of a lesser mind would run from their thoughts, slowly it felt as if they were combining and perhaps a hidden truth in their romance emerged. That truth had reached an autumn's grace. Growth might be halted or it might be in need of rest; for Ahsoka she felt this spark had reached its ember.

There was a change in the energy of the room; a stillness grew between the two. Ahsoka stood there in his arms motionless then she felt his hands slowly leave her and fall to his sides. His voice may have cracked if he was to speak but he didn't, he half turned from her, hoping and wishing for her to stop him.

A long pause held his balance, and it was at a kilter towards her and the door. Waiting felt like an eternity and his muscles began to scream. Finally he completely turned from her and took a step for the exit. A hand he welcomed latched his tunic hard and pulled him back.

Sparks reignited and he felt her sweetness against his mouth trickling inwards as their tongues met and crashed. His hand found the bottom of her neck and pulled at the zipper there. Her clothes came off so quickly he threw off his to catch up. The break in their lust was met again with the same full force, his back convex in shape to meet Ahsoka's plump lips. Her hands were no less greedy and grabbed at him.

His gasp broke their lips again as she latched her hands around his member. Forcing her body to arch and meet his form, she trailed her kisses down his neck and sucked the warm skin that lay there. Anakin laid his hands against her back and head holding her against him, she smelt so good and he only filled his mouth and nose with it. He missed her, even though she was with him now he still missed her, he truly loved her more than he had anyone before. She was the only one who knew him, and understood him.

Too be continued...

A/N: I know know, HOW DARE YOU END IT THERE. Believe me I'm continuing this scene, have some ideas and notes scribbled down in my brain. Oh and hey, I'm not dead. I'm just *audible sigh* so freaking busy, more so than usual, who knew deferring from school to go to another one would be soo much freaking work. Right now I'm studying to become an animator for 3D or maybe someone in rigging or perhaps texture and lighting? Oooorrrr even concept art? Who knew I could draw(ish)? Well check me out on Deviantart .com or if the link doesn't work here is one with spaces you'll have to remove emmyohemmy. Deviantart. Com. You can find out what I look like (shriek!)

On another note, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

SORRY! Especially to Blackrose, who is always sending me a message to remind me about this story, I definitely don't want to let it die, and I will try to get back into it more. I miss writing.

Peace and love Bro and Bras

Drinking-Alone


End file.
